Famine
by Nekoline
Summary: Et un de plus. "Tu ne peux pas me calmer". Valenwind. Warning pour le langage soutenu de notre pilote préféré.
1. Introduction

Famine,

Introduction.

Parce qu'il faut TOUJOURS une introduction. Surtout quand la dernière fic en date remonte à...à...

**Souffleur :** 2006.

...Ah ouais, quand même...

Bon, ben va falloir dépoussiérer tout ça, hein ! Alors, alors...  
First of all~ ma petite régie d'amour n'a moua que je t'aimeuh ?

**Régie : **C'est ça. D'abord tu fais notre mise à jour, ensuite tu nous paies, et après, on pourra en discuter...

Roh...

**Régie : **Et on marche à Windows, pas à Linux, NOUS.

Rooooooh....

Voilà, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, et la régie étant perdue dans les cartons qui décorent ma chambre (eh oui, même Neko déménage son coussin de temps en temps), on va faire plus ou moins sans intro digne de ce nom pour cette fic revival. (Au bout de deux ans, lorsqu'un auteur poste une nouvelle fic, on peut la considérer comme revival, non ?)

D'ailleurs, je suis sure d'avoir perdu un billet de 20 Gils dans mon bordel...

**Cid : **Eh, tu t'éloignes du sujet, l'ado attardée. Et ne balance pas des références avant d'annoncer le thème de ta fic...

Aaw, Cidounet, je t'avais pas perdu dans le tas ? Trop bien.  
Au fait, j'ai passé la vingtaine depuis, alors "ado" ça marche plus.

**Cid :** "bien", ça dépend des points de vue...

**Régie : **Keuf. Doucement avec ton chiffon !

Le ménage c'est le ménage. Alors, tu bosses ou pas ?

**Régie : **Grogne. Gna gna gna bienvenue chez Neko gna gna gna, elle remet le paquet avec une Fic sur Final Fantasy 7 gna gna gna, slash léger mais dans longtemps, gna gna gna...Heureuse ?

Rooh la la, tu me bâcles tout ça...Va falloir que je fasse tout moi-même !

**Régie : **C'est pas le but, à la base ?

Nan. A la base, moi j'écris. Vous, vous jetez les fleurs.

**Régie : **Je me disais aussi.

**Vincent : **"mais dans longtemps"...C'est un euphémisme. Le "quatrième" chapitre est écrit et il ne se passe toujours rien.

...Donc !

**Genre : **Sérieux ? Angst, parce que c'est pas tout joli non plus. Et pour la forme, on va dire. Mais y'a pas que ça hein, restez !

**Theme : **Final Fantasy 7 ! Vous pouviez pas vous y attendre, c'était pas mon sujet favori à l'époque, et puis ma première tentative était...est...euh...bref, FF7.

**Pairing : **Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine (il paraît).

**Rating : **Euh...K+ pour le langage châtié de Cid et les scènes sanguinolentes.

**Cid :** Précise que c'est aussi à cause de ta connerie...

**Régie : **Et ne nous fais pas rire...

Ben quoi ?

**Vincent : **Dire que le genre est tordu à la limite du névrosé, et que le seul but de ton torchon est de m'humilier, serait plus honnête....

Maiiis, vous prenez toujours tout mal. Je t'humilie pas, je joue un peu...avec tes nerfs...

**Vincent : **C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

**Cid :** J'ai pas non plus demandé à me retrouver dans ce tas d'emmerdes.

Pas de vulgarité, Cidounet, t'en dis déjà toutes les deux lignes comme ça.

Et puis les emmerdes te collent aux basques comme les poils d'un chat blanc à un tapis noir.

DONC. Puisque tout le monde est contre moi. Je prends un drap blanc et lève le menton pour continuer mon introduction (ça revient pas facilement, n'empêche...).

Cette Fic se passe durant le jeu de base. Vous oubliez Advent Children, vous passez outre Dirge of Cerberus et on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Et puis merde aux raleurs, y'en a...

**Cid : **Comme toi...

...qui n'ont pas encore joué à Dirge alors hein. Et Cid, rajoutes-en et tu finiras sans clope, sans vaisseau, et sans personne. Juste toi, un pré, et Shera.

**Régie :** Woaw. Ca c'est de la menace. T'as des photos compromettantes, tant qu'à faire ?

Moquez-vous.

**Vincent :** Y'a de quoi.

Bon, eh, OH ! C'est pas bientôt fini ? Vous pourriez être reconnaissants, ne serait-ce que pour la forme ! QUI s'efforce depuis plus d'un mois à écrire ces %$£!# de chapitres, QUI passe des heures à se relire, QUI se casse le dos sur cette chaise à moitié morte, QUI paye des taxes à Squaresoft ?!

**Régie, Cid :** ...Toi.

**Vincent : **Tu ne paies aucune taxe. Ils attendent toujours.

...Soit pour les taxes. Mais QUI se tape tout ça, hein ? Et pourquoi ?!

**Vincent : **C'est ce qu'on se demande.

**Cid :** Ouais.

**Régie :** Exact.

...Dans ces conditions, comment vous voulez que je fasse quoi que ce soit de bien, franchement ?

Allez, comme d'hab', Cid, Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, Youffie et ceux que j'oublie de nommer mais que j'aime aussi ne m'appartiennent pas, et d'abord je m'en fous parce que je les ai kidnappés pour les besoins de la Fic et que vu ma lenteur, ben ils sont en collocation forcée chez moi (et oui, j'ai viré claustrophobe à force).

Me dites pas que je suis vulgaire, c'est dans le contrat : Tu prends Cid, tu prends des lignes d'insultes avec. Me dites pas non plus que c'est dépressif sur les bords, c'est aussi dans le contrat. Tu prends V...

**Vincent :** ...

**Régie :** Cours, Neko, couurs !

Ca, vous n'avez pas oublié comment le dire, hein...  
Range ton arme toi, c'était pour blaguer.

Sinon, voilà...Je crois avoir tout dit...Les cookies sont sur votre gauche, au bar – REVENEZ ICI ! C'est APRES la lecture, les cookies !

Ah, si, j'en profite pour remercier mon papa que je rend dingue en ce moment, ma maman qui est la plus mieux dans ma vie, mes peluches, ma gomme à mâcher au fluor et celle aux fruits de la passion, les sachets de thé Lipton, les pommes de mon panier à fruit, River Flows In You de ce maître du piano qu'est Yiruma, ma frangine par la même occasion, même si elle n'en saura rien, et les chansons de Pep's et Justin Nozuka pour m'avoir inspirée et reboosté quand il était 2h du matin et que j'en avais juste ma claque...

Et surtout, surtout, toutes les personnes qui sont tombées par hasard puis par contacts sur ma précédente Fic (le Naruto vous manque, avouez...) et qui m'ont laissé des commentaires plus qu'adorables, et qui m'ont remotivé elles aussi. Merci, merci, vous avez droit à un rab' de cookies !...

Et à touuuus mes fans, je vous signerai des autographes, je vous lancerai mon pull en souvenir, je vous...

**Régie :** . . .

Roh ça va, ils savent très bien que je déconne...

...ku ku ku~

Vous connaissez le chemin. Faut suivre les petites flèchounettes.


	2. Prologue

FAMINE

Prologue,

Où on l'on découvre qu'un démon peut en cacher un autre.

C'était la première fois depuis que Cloud l'avait réveillé, qu'il regardait la lumière blafarde de la lune. Ce n'était pas sa première nuit passée à scruter le ciel nocturne plutôt que de dormir, bien sur, mais c'était la première fois qu'il regardait vraiment l'astre lunaire. Ou du moins était-ce son impression. Parce que ce soir, elle lui semblait étrangement différente. Différente des autres nuits. Différente du souvenir qu'il en avait gardé durant cette nuit permanente qu'avait été cette dernière moitié de sa vie, jusqu'à son réveil. En général, même au cours de ses nuits blanches, il fuyait sa vue, y trouvant quelque chose de cruel, d'accusateur. Comme un reproche incarné de sa culpabilité. Une nouvelle psychose de son esprit fatigué, pour ainsi dire.

Mais cette nuit, au-delà de tous ses regrets, la lumière qui l'entourait semblait vouloir le réconforter plus qu'autre chose. Il avait l'impression d'être bercé, par des bras protecteurs, un murmure serein s'élevant pour le prévenir. Il fronça les sourcils. Le prévenir ?

Il soupira, chassant ses pensées. Voilà qu'il divaguait. Il était plus que temps de se reposer...

Il se tendit dans un sursaut, comme la forme endormie à quelques pas de lui remua. Il l'observa un instant, retenant son souffle, puis parcourut la pièce du regard comme son compagnon de chambrée ne semblait pas se réveiller. Son regard s'attarda sur sa propre ombre, que la lumière des réverbères au-dehors renvoyait difforme sur le mur de la pièce, en face de lui. Il pencha la tête, irrité. En face, Chaos lui souriait, et ça sonnait ironique.

Il détourna le regard, se cala plus confortablement sur le rebord de fenêtre où il avait prit place des heures avant. La lune lui souriait encore, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Ca aussi, ça l'irritait. Mais, plus encore que ses questions qui revenaient chaque nuit sans qu'il n'ait plus de réponses que la veille, plus encore que les interventions permanentes de ses démons, c'était cette impression étrange qui l'irritait. Un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer s'était imposé à lui ce soir. C'était obsédant. Une sensation qui s'était imposé lentement, grondante, grouillante, quelque chose de sombre, profond, de terrible. Quelque chose de sordide, définitivement sordide. Qui le saisissait à présent comme un étau, s'insinuant, le rongeant de l'intérieur, et qui explosait finalement après avoir murmuré toute la soirée. Il frissonna, comme l'idée que ce quelque chose ne serait jamais satisfait lui traversait l'esprit.

_Tu ne peux pas me calmer._

Un nouveau frisson le parcourut, et il chercha le pilote du regard, alerté, comme si ce changement soudain avait été bruyant, vivant, assez intense pour le réveiller. Et ce sentiment lui glaça les membres d'une sueur froide lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son coéquipier.

Le pilote, endormi pour de bon, s'était retourné entre deux rêves de pilotage, repoussant jusqu'à la taille ses couvertures durant une manoeuvre de dernier instant pour éviter l'ennemi onirique, laissant à la merci de n'importe quel assassin attendant le moment propice, la partie supérieure de son corps, à peine protégée par son éternel débardeur blanc.

Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place, immobile au possible, mais chacun de ses membres s'étaient raidis. Il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de l'homme. Il se sentait grisé sans savoir pourquoi, par quoi, et surtout, il se sentait paniqué par ce relent d'euphorie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ses démons se mirent à murmurer, impatients, trépignant.

En l'occurrence, il était l'assassin à l'affût, et il l'ignorait.

La lumière de la lune caressait le corps endormi, lascive, s'y installant comme un chat paresseux, dessinant chaque muscles, léchant chaque courbes, traçant chaque traits calmes. L'homme soupira, et tourna la tête pour échapper à la lumière crue. Son visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller, il laissait sa nuque offerte.

Malgré lui, il sentit son regard parcourir le corps du pilote, suivant le jeu des ombres. Et quand il remua, dévoilant sa nuque, ses yeux y furent immédiatement attirés. Ses pupilles, surprises, se dilatèrent, concentrées sur cet unique endroit ; sa vue affolée par cette vision.

Il déglutit. Après un temps qu'il n'aurait su déterminer, son corps se mouva de lui-même, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Dans un froissement silencieux, sa cape glissa de ses épaules, s'effondrant au sol dans un mouvement souple et lourd à la fois. Ses pieds nus parcoururent la courte distance qui le séparait du pilote sans que le plancher ne s'y oppose dans le moindre craquement, et déjà, il s'appuyait d'une jambe sur le matelas épais, ses mains, posées à plat comme appui, frôlant le bras de l'homme endormi. Et ce faisant, il n'avait pas quitté un seul instant le cou de l'homme du regard. A moitié penché sur lui, aussi proche qu'il était maintenant, il pouvait en voir chaque détail, le découvrir comme seul son propriétaire aurait pu le faire jusqu'à présent. Et parmi ces éléments, entre l'apparence du grain de peau, la courbe des tendons, l'épaisseur de la clavicule, le mat de son teint, c'est sur les veines apparentes que son attention s'était fixée. Continuant son jeu, la lumière diffuse sursautait sur chacune d'elles, s'accrochant, accentuant le flot sanguin que la respiration régulière de l'homme rythmait. Il pensa un instant protester contre cette fascination absurde, mais les ombres joueuses reprirent de plus belle, et il lui sembla qu'elles dessinait leur danse macabre dans le seul but de l'inciter à se pencher davantage.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur le visage de son coéquipier, s'assurant qu'il dormait toujours profondément, et revient aussitôt à la veine offerte. Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. C'était...obsédant.

Supportant son poids sur une seule main, il leva sa main valide, et avança ses doigts incertains jusqu'à la nuque de l'homme. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité lui fut nécessaire pour parcourir la maigre distance. Quand il frôla finalement la peau tiède, il retint douloureusement sa respiration, et laissa son index parcourir quelques millimètres de peau, puis reposer sur la veine pulsante, fasciné.

Sa bouche était sèche, il déglutit difficilement, songea un instant à se reculer, le pilote allait se réveiller...et il se figea. Sous son index, il sentait le pouls régulier de l'homme battre. Il expira lentement, presque un soupir, et le rythme continu se propagea petit à petit dans ses membres, jusqu'à ses tempes, pulsant contre la chair sensible de ses doigts, accentué dans son intensité par le silence complet de la nuit.

Le pilote soupira à nouveau dans son sommeil. Il retira ses doigts, comme si le contact l'avait brûlé, et pressa sa main contre son visage, se redressant et reculant d'un pas, évitant à tout prix de réveiller l'homme. Il resta figé, paniqué, au milieu de la pièce, des questions s'entrechoquant, se bousculant en masse dans sa tête, le manque de réponse les excitant davantage. La voix moqueuse de Chaos ricana alors, réduisant au silence toutes ses pensées, et il lui sembla que ses paroles résonnèrent dans toute la pièce.

" Tu ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrives, Valentine ? "

Il écarquilla les yeux, hoquetant de surprise, tant à la réflexion du démon, qu'à la sensation de douleur qui lui vrillait à présent le majeur. Il éloigna sa main de sa bouche, y posant un regard interrogateur. Deux trous, nets, marquaient sur quelques millimètres son doigt. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, toucha ses lèvres. Et se figea au contact de deux canines inconnues.

Le rire reprit, hilare.

" Tu as faim, Valentine. "


	3. Chapitre Premier

Chapitre Premier,

Où l'on prouve que l'amitié, à même titre que l'amour, rend aveugle.

Quand Cid Highwind se réveilla cette nuit, maugréant contre l'abruti de service qui avait laissé cette putain de fenêtre à la con grande ouverte, parce que même avec son putain de pantalon il se les pelait et Dieu sait qu'il y tenait, il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que l'abruti en question était Vincent qui avait déserté, laissant sa cape et ses chaussures dans le processus.

Il lui fallut beaucoup moins de temps pour comprendre que Vincent avait des emmerdes. Il repoussa les couvertures entourées autour de ses jambes, choppa son blouson qui reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise choisie au hasard la veille, le jeta sur ses épaules, enfila ses rangers à la va-vite tout en passant son bras dans la manche du blouson, attrapa son arme, enfila l'autre manche, prit une Matéria de soin et une d'un sort au hasard dans sa réserve, et sauta à son tour par la fenêtre, se précipitant sur les traces de son coéquipier.

Cid Highwing qu'il était, ne pouvait faire correctement son travail sans une flopée de jurons. Ou plusieurs. La première était destinée à cette "putain de saloperie de ville à la con" dans laquelle ils avaient débarqué il y avait quelques heures, et dont il ne se rappelait que vaguement le chemin pour aller au centre ville. En fait, le seul chemin qu'il avait réellement retenu, était celui qui menait au magasin de pièces détachées en tout genre, dont le propriétaire possédait un hangar et qui leur avait offert d'y garder le Highwind pour la nuit, comme la météo s'annonçait mauvaise. Ce à quoi Cid avait répondu, le sourire du papa fier de son rejeton aux lèvres, que son bébé ne craignait rien, mais qu'il acceptait avec plaisir - non sans se méfier malgré tout - parce qu'on savait jamais, avec ces saloperies de tempêtes...

Le second débit d'insultes fut pour un chien errant qui eut le malheur de se trouver là, et que Cid faillit heurter dans sa course. L'animal fit un bond de côté de dernière minute en poussant un couinement aigu, puis parti la queue entre les jambes, s'estimant probablement assez chanceux d'être encore en vie pour ne pas défier une tornade humaine lancée sans freins dans la ville endormie, que la pluie, tombant en trombes, nettoyait assidûment.

Le suivant, entrecoupé par une quinte de toux, fut pour ces saloperies de clopes qui lui crevait son endurance, mais dont il ne pouvait se passer parce que putain de merde, y'avait rien de mieux qu'une connasse de clope quand on avait des emmerdes. Ceci dit, c'est cette pétasse de flotte de ses deux qui eut droit à son flot d'injures, puisqu'elle l'empêchait de se griller une des dites connasses de clopes.

" Bordel de merde, Vincent, t'as intérêt à être en vie pour me repayer des putains de clopes, sinon je te jure que j'te flingue... "

Malgré toutes ces bonnes paroles, il parcourut la ville sans s'arrêter, même pour reprendre son souffle, pas avant d'avoir retrouvé son coéquipier. La course dura plus d'une heure, le fit passer par les quartiers richards comme les sombres quartiers, où les filles de joie n'eurent pas le temps de l'interpeller ("c'est ce que j'appelle avoir le feu aux fesses, mes chéries...allez, on y retourne"), et ces autres où des petites frappes n'osèrent pas l'arrêter ("lui, lui il avait la rage. Evite ces gars-là, sérieux").

La ville étant assez grande pour avoir un quartier pour chaque classe sociale, retrouver une ombre dans ses ruelles oubliées ne fut pas aisé. Et lorsqu'il finit par retrouver Vincent, il faillit ne pas le voir, noyé dans les ténèbres comme il l'était. Si ce n'avait été sa griffe reflétant dans un flash fragile la lumière d'un néon, et le murmure douloureux qu'il avait laissé s'échapper, le pilote ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

Il jura, s'engouffra dans la ruelle obscure et étroite, ou de relents de sang et de mort fraîche pourrissaient dans l'air. Il s'empêcha de paniquer à l'odeur familière, et rejoignit l'homme en quelques pas, ouvrit la bouche, et la referma sur son nom, interdit, à la vue de ce dernier.

Avachi sur le sol, il était appuyé contre le mur noir de crasse et poussière, rendu collant par une giclée de sang séchant déjà. Son bras valide reposait sur son ventre, une jambe repliée et l'autre ne répondant manifestement pas. Du visage jusqu'à sa main, il était maculé de sang, son torse laissant apparaître diverses coupures que sa chemise déchirée ne pouvait empêcher de saigner. Il respirait difficilement.

" Putain, Vincent ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! "

" Ci..d.. "

Sa voix était rauque, douloureuse. Saccadée. Il releva péniblement la tête vers le pilote, et ses traits déformés par la souffrance laissèrent le pilote interdit un instant, avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber à genoux devant lui, repoussant ce qu'il restait de la chemise noire pour vérifier l'état de l'homme.

Il parcouru son torse du regard, juste quelques coupures. Il continua sa descente, mais le bras de Vincent l'en empêchait. Il attrapa son poignet, le repoussa. Une longue entaille, ("nette, probablement une dague" nota mentalement Cid), barrait son abdomen. La plaie qui lui vrillait la cuisse sur plusieurs centimètres de profondeur était à coup sur due à la même arme. Il revient à son ventre, la plaie était moins profonde, par chance, ça n'avait pas pu toucher le moindre organe, mais ça saignait trop à son goût.

Son expression s'était renfrogné à chaque nouvelle plaie, et lorsqu'il revint à Vincent, un mélange d'émotions transparaissait dans son regard. De la colère, et à plus forte dose de la haine, pour le connard qui lui avait fait ça. Du dépit, d'être arrivé trop tard. Des relents de l'angoisse qui lui avait serré les entrailles durant sa recherche. Et bien avant tout ça, un profond soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard. Et puis, plus loin derrière, de l'urgence. Le soigner.

" Une agression... "

Il constatait plus qu'autre chose. Il tourna la tête à la recherche d'indice, comme son coéquipier restait silencieux, incapable de prononcer un mot qui ne soit étouffé par la douleur. Le reflet carmin d'une lame maculée de sang, et l'effroi glace figé dans une paire d'yeux exorbités, morts, lui donnèrent ses réponses. Et le sang sur la griffe de Vincent finit de lui raconter le dénouement.

Il jura, débarrassa Vincent de sa chemise qui ne pouvait plus être appelée de la sorte, en déchira les manches et, utilisant le tissu du dos, s'en servit pour faire un bandage de fortune pour stopper le flot de sang qui s'agglomérait péniblement sur celui qui avait déjà coagulé sur le ventre de l'homme. Avec une manche, il fit de même sur la cuisse entaillée, jurant tout au long du processus, dont une fois à l'attention du crevard étalé à côté qui le regardait s'affairer d'outre-tombe. Il attrapa ensuite son coéquipier par le bras, lui passa son propre blouson sur les épaules et le hissa finalement sur son dos, plaçant sa lance sous ses cuisses pour le soutenir, jura à nouveau et repartit.

Inutile de préciser qu'il lui fallut beaucoup moins de temps au retour qu'à l'aller.

Quand Cid arriva finalement dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, il la referma derrière lui avec son pieds, passa son bras sous les cuisses de l'homme qu'il portait pour pouvoir poser son arme contre le mur sans voir ce dernier dégringoler inutilement sur le sol. Il le déposa finalement sur le lit, obtenant un gémissement douloureux quand celui-ci atterrit peu délicatement sur le matelas.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, le blessé reprit difficilement son souffle et conscience, tandis que le pilote récupérait serviettes, trousse de premiers soins, habits secs et Matéria de soins - que dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas directement utilisé. Lorsqu'il revint et s'installa à côté de Vincent, celui-ci se redressait déjà, commençant un "Ce n'est pas la peine, ça v...". Le regard de son coéquipier le dissuada de prononcer la voyelle manquante. La main qui l'avait repoussé, le forçant à s'allonger, y était peut-être aussi pour quelque chose. C'était parfois effrayant à quel point les silences de Cid impressionnaient plus que ses injures.

L'homme se laissa donc faire sans ronchonner, laissant le pilote nettoyer ses plaies. C'est lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, passant son index sur son abdomen, qu'il décida qu'il pouvait reprendre la parole. Sous la main du pilote, la plaie était presque entièrement renfermée.

" C'est ce que j'essayais de dire... "

Le pilote ouvrit la bouche un instant, puis la referma, et regarda à nouveau ce qui n'était plus à présent qu'une fine cicatrice sous ses doigts. Finalement, héberger quelques démons pouvait avoir ses bons côtés. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la cuisse de l'homme, et à travers le tissu déchiré, la plaie guérissait elle aussi, peut-être plus lentement parce que plus profonde, mais elle guérissait. Il observa un long moment le processus, fasciné.

" Ca vaut toutes les Matérias de soin, ce truc... "

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit le concerné se racler la gorge, et se tourna vers lui, s'attendant à devoir répondre à une quelconque question. Mais tout ce à quoi il dut répondre fut l'expression ennuyée de Vincent. Lorsqu'il comprit que le raclement de gorge signifiait "Tu peux me rendre ma jambe ?", il se recula, laissant l'homme se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le lit, les jambes croisées.

Le pilote attrapa une serviette et entreprit de sécher ses courts cheveux encore humides, et demanda :

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Il y eu un silence, mais pas de récit. Cid reposa les bras sur ses jambes, posant la serviette sur sa cuisse. Il tourna son regard vers son coéquipier, attendant manifestement. D'ici quelques secondes, il allait l'insulter. Ou l'engueuler. Probablement les deux à la fois.

" Un type bien armé mais pas doué tente de dépouiller un type mal armé mais doué. "

Il fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, il avait compris cette partie-là de l'histoire. Il soupira, siffla un juron ou deux, attrapa l'homme par le bras et l'attira à lui, récupérant sa serviette au passage et, la jetant sur sa tête, lui sécha les cheveux de manière plus ou moins agréable, mais indéniablement douée.

" Ca, j'avais cru comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dehors plutôt que dans ton pieu ? "

Vincent, penché en avant, avait abandonné l'idée de lutter contre Cid, trop fatigué pour s'offusquer de la proximité du pilote, et se laissait faire, regardant les dernières traces de sa blessure à la cuisse s'effacer lentement.

" J'ai eu envie de prendre l'air... "

" T'aurais pu le faire ici. "

" Ca t'aurait réveillé. "

" Pour ce qu'on en a à foutre ! Et encore heureux que ça ait été le cas, bordel de merde ! "

Étrangement, un silence confortable s'installa après ça. Dans la pièce à coté, Yuffie se battait contre un monstre et Tifa en faisait les frais, étranglée dans son sommeil par une Yuffie surexcitée, et inconsciente du fait que le monstre qu'elle pensait supprimer de la surface du monde était en fait son amie.

Vincent releva la tête comme Cid retirait ses mains de sa tête, lui donnant une tape légère sur l'épaule, avant de se détourner. Il leva sa main valide et tira la serviette à présent trempée, regarda Cid au travers des mèches sombres qui lui tombait sur les yeux sans logique. Le pilote, assis à portée de main au bord du lit, s'était allumé une cigarette, les bras reposant croisés sur ses cuisses. Il sentait le regard de son coéquipier sur lui, mais continua à regarder par la fenêtre, tirant sur sa cigarette plus par réflexe qu'envie.

" J'y crois pas, à ton excuse bidon. "

Il ouvrit la bouche pour contester, mais le pilote reprit avant lui.

" Mais je m'en fous. Rien t'oblige à me raconter. Me fais juste plus ce putain de genre de coup foireux. Embarque ton PHS, ou une arme avec toi quand tu sors seul. J'dis pas que t'es faible, mais y'aura toujours un connard pour avoir une putain de meilleure arme que la tienne avec lui. Et j'sais que même si c'était le plus grand des trous du cul de cette planète, tu laisserais pas Chaos s'en charger. "

Il esquissa un large sourire qui sonnait faux mais se voulait rassurant, ou confiant, un peu trop gauche pour être sincère. Un sourire qui voulait dire j'ai pas confiance, mais je me force en espérant que ça viendra, un jour. Il continua, sa cigarette en main :

" J'suis un vieux truc, c'est mauvais pour le coeur ces conneries. "

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, comme il savait que son coéquipier ne serait pas plus éloquent sur le sujet, il se releva, rangea le vague bordel qu'il avait fait en partant – et en revenant, puis alla s'installer sur le lit libre, Vincent squattant le sien. Il termina sa cigarette qui s'était à moitié consumée toute seule, puis se laissa aller au sommeil.

" Cid ? "

Le pilote tourna la tête vers son camarade de chambrée pour simple réponse, attendant.

" Pour ce qui s'est passé... "

Cid eut un sourire, puis croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

" J'ai ronflé toute la nuit et ça t'a empêché de dormir. Alors tu m'as réveillé, bâillonné, et on a finit par jouer aux cartes parce qu'aucun de nous était encore capable de dormir. "

Vincent esquissa un bref sourire reconnaissant, dont Cid n'aurait jamais connaissance.

" Merci. "

Il s'allongea dans le lit déjà défait, remonta les couvertures sur lui, et remarqua avec surprise à quel point l'odeur de Cid s'était déjà imprimée dans les draps. A moins que le blouson du pilote laissé à l'abandon sur ses épaules n'y soit pour quelque chose. Ses démons remuèrent légèrement, somnolants. Il bailla, se passa la main sur la visage, et pour la première fois de la soirée, tira avantage de toute cette mauvaise histoire. Les idiots qui le squattaient étaient enfin calmés. Il se sentit somnoler, et ferma les yeux, passant son bras gauche sous l'oreiller qu'il ramena à lui, se calant dans une position foetale, et plus profondément encore dans les draps, s'entourant de l'odeur de Cid pour garder un peu plus longtemps le sentiment de sécurité que lui avait offert le pilote en même temps que son aide, cette nuit.

Mais, cette nuit-là, perdus dans leur propres pensées, il fallut un long moment aux deux hommes avant de vraiment rejoindre Morphée, et leur heures de sommeil furent peu nombreuses le lendemain. Il les comptèrent sur les doigts d'une main.


	4. Chapitre Premier, Flash Back

Chapitre Premier,

Flash Back

Où l'on découvre quel nouveau démon hante l'hôte.

Le rire morbide de Chaos se répercuta dans la pièce, et cette fois-ci, il aurait pu jurer que Chaos avait réellement rit à travers ses cordes vocales. Les éclats railleurs du démon lui vrillaient les tympans, à tel point qu'il pensait devenir fou. Gérer ses démons était une chose à laquelle il s'était habitué, il savait comment les contrôler. Mais rien ne semblait tourner correctement, cette nuit. Il était incapable de faire taire les psychopathes qui s'agitaient comme des enfants dans sa tête. Par ailleurs, la chose aurait été plus aisée s'il avait été capable de gérer avant tout son propre corps et de calmer ses sentiments confus qui explosaient les uns après les autres.

Dans le flot confus de ces émotions, il y avait avant tout la fascination. Cette fascination inexplicable qui l'avait scotché de longues minutes. Si l'idée de se jeter sur le pilote lui était passée par la tête, il était persuadé qu'il l'aurait fait, juste pour sentir encore les battements de son coeur contre sa main, juste pour scruter attentivement la veine battante à son cou encore un peu plus.

Il y avait la réaction qui avait suivi. Cette excitation terrible, cette hilarité qu'avait partagé tout à la fois ses démons et son corps au contact tiède de la peau de l'homme. Puis l'envie. L'intarissable envie de recommencer, de faire plus. Et surtout, l'angoisse. Parce qu'il ignorait ce qu'impliquait 'plus'. Parce qu'il ne se contrôlait pas. Ne se comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

" Tu as faim, Valentine. "

Et cette réponse. Aussi vague et claire qu'il était possible de l'être à la fois. Il nia en bloc l'évidence qui s'imposait à lui. Et cet instant de doute suffit à lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il se sentit bouger à nouveau, retourner auprès de son coéquipier, et, au fond, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire.

C'est pourquoi, dans un sursaut, il reprit le contrôle, et se mit à courir. Il défonça à moitié la poignée de la fenêtre en l'ouvrant, soudainement incapable de mesurer sa force, et s'enfonça dans la nuit d'un bond silencieux.

Il courut à en perdre haleine, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la ville endormie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus croiser qu'une rare personne dans une ruelle trop étroite pour être remarquée. Le genre de ruelle devant laquelle les habitants passent chaque jour sans même s'en rendre compte. Sans voir plus loin que trois mètres, même en plein jour, parce que les ténèbres y grouillent en permanence.

Dans sa course effrénée, il trouva cette ruelle. Et ce dont il avait besoin. Le type avait une sale gueule. La gueule du type qui avait déjà tué, et pas pour sauver sa vie. L'homme était grand, plus grand que lui. Plus costaud. Il avait un visage d'oncle : des cheveux mi-long, sombres, et un visage rieur, des yeux bleus pétillants. Le genre de type vers lequel les gosses courent en riant "tonton !". Le genre de type qui vendaient des saloperies à des gosses de 15 ans avec une gueule d'ange, disant qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis, ils pourraient payer le mois prochain. Le genre de type qui savait utiliser une arme. Mais qui était définitivement assez con pour l'oublier le soir où tout lui laissait croire qu'il en aurait besoin, ce soir-là en particulier. Hélas, pas assez con pour oublier d'emporter une dague par sécurité.

Ce soir là, Dall Gerren traversait son quartier, effectuant sa collecte quotidienne. Les mains dans les poches, sifflant un air au hasard, il marchait encore droit. Ce ne serait que d'ici quelques heures, après sa récolte, qu'il serait trop défoncé, et son cerveau trop imbibé d'alcool pour le laisser traverser la ville sans zigzaguer, déraper, et finalement, s'effondrer en vomissant dans les premières ordures venues. Mais pour l'instant, il était assez lucide pour savoir où il allait. Assez aussi pour savoir qu'un petit con l'avait prit en filature. Il repéra une ruelle sur sa droite, décida qu'il allait jouer un peu ce soir.

Par contre, il ignorait qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège, faisant exactement ce que son agresseur attendait de lui qu'il fasse. La menace vint d'en haut, il s'en doutait. Mais il ne releva pas le visage assez tôt pour voir l'ombre qui l'avait prit en cible. Il se retourna, sur le qui-vive, scruta l'obscurité. Il sentit un souffle le frôler, et frissonna malgré lui. Il attrapa sa dague dans un geste qu'il pensait être discret, la gardant le long de son corps, et fit mine de chercher du mauvais côté, préparant un piège de mauvais goût.

Mais son adversaire était joueur. Et excité par la chasse. Il décida de prétendre qu'il tombait de le piège du novice, et se jeta sur lui, grondant. Dall envoya son bras gauche rencontrer l'homme dans son dos. Sa dague s'enfonça dans la cuisse droite de son agresseur. A ce moment, au grognement guttural et rauque qui résonna contre sa nuque, il sut que la chose qui l'avait prit en chasse n'avait rien d'humain. Et qu'il était mal barré s'il ne fuyait ou ne le tuait pas dans les trois prochaines secondes. Il sentit ses muscles se raidir, une sueur froide lui coula dans la nuque. Et il paniqua. Il se débattit avec force, retira sa dague dans un cri rageur et se dégagea de l'emprise de ce qui l'attaquait, se retourna pour lui faire face. Et après plusieurs secondes interloqué, décider de foncer avant que la peur ne liquéfie ses jambes.

En face de lui, une créature à l'apparence globalement humaine se tenait, légèrement penchée de côté. Sa plaie ouverte à la cuisse ne saignait pas, et il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'il était blessé. Son visage blafard semblait taillé dans un marbre trop parfait pour ne pas être effrayant. Dans ses orbites vibraient deux billes couleur sang. Une longue tignasse noire, dégringolant sur ses épaules, se confondait dans les ténèbres. Dans un jeu glauque, les ombres venaient se greffer sous chaque os, enlacer chaque relief du corps immobile, accentuant les traits pointus de la créature. Tissant un manteau de nuit sur elle, elles laissaient seuls visibles son visage, et le bras cadavérique que la créature levait lentement. Et si les pupilles carmines n'avait pas attiré toute son attention à elles, Dall aurait remarqué les deux crocs saillant qui pointait entre les lèvres, étirées dans un sourire sans émotion, de la créature. Une main blafarde vint à sa rencontre, s'appuya doucement contre sa joue, caressant ses pommettes, traçant le contour de sa mâchoire, puis passant délicatement sur ses lèvres. Le geste était tendre, affectueux. Profondément sensuel. Et le contact, aussi glacé qu'il soit, était doux. Le sourire s'étira. La main caressait maintenant son cou.

Définitivement flippant.

Dall déglutit, resserra son emprise sur sa dague, puis s'élançant, transperça l'abdomen de la créature pour la faire reculer, et, chargeant en même temps, la repoussa contre le mur le plus proche, donnant des coup au hasard, ayant opté pour l'option "l'assommer et prendre la fuite après l'avoir tuée".

Juste là, au moment où il esquissait un sourire triomphant, le geste qu'il avait entreprit de lever son bras pour attraper le cou de la créature, s'avorta de lui même. Il sentit sa mâchoire craquer, et à la racine de son cou, sa peau se déchira. Il resta immobile tandis que la créature s'agitait, grouillait. Sous la poigne incontrôlée de la créature, les os du visage cédèrent, la mâchoire en premier, dans un craquement sinistre. La douleur ne traversa le corps de l'homme qu'une fraction de seconde, à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, avant que l'inconscience ne l'attire à lui dans une ultime tentative de protection. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre que ce qui avait déchiré son cou étaient les deux canines de la créature, s'enfonçant dans sa carotide. Il ne saurait pas non plus que la créature en question pompait à présent chaque goutte de sang présente dans son corps. Déjà, les éclats de l'affrontement avaient fait place aux bruits de succion et aux gémissements de plaisir de la créature.

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, par trombes. Ils étaient loin, si loin d'en avoir conscience.

Au fil des litres, l'esprit tourmenté du monstre se voyait apaisé, et bientôt il fut aussi somnolant que seul peut l'être un bébé repu au sein de sa mère. L'esprit s'engouffrait plus profondément dans les limbes de celui de son hôte, qui refaisait surface, aussi engourdi que l'était la créature. Le sang coulait encore, apaisait son corps tourmenté, calmait la faim, lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir au goût métallique, et il s'entendait soupirer de bien-être.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que la chaleur qui l'emplissait était celle du sang. Que le corps contre le sien mourrait, à peine agité par quelques soubresauts. Il ouvrit les yeux, démesurément, désespérément. Et repoussa dans un cri de refus le corps qu'il tenait encore, et qui alla s'échouer plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il se prit le visage dans la main. Il ne contrôlait pas sa force. Son corps se mit à trembler violemment, et il se plia en deux, vomissant une faible quantité du sang qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Ses yeux scrutaient l'endroit, cherchant une aide, une explication quelconque.

" Ce n'est pas bien, Valentine. Tu n'as pas encore salué notre nouvel ami. "

La main plaqué contre sa bouche, il écoutait ses démons ricaner, et des larmes naissantes d'avoir vomi lui brûlèrent les yeux.

" Toi aussi... " Chaos s'adressa au nouveau démon. " Dis bonjour, Vampire. "

Il plaqua sa griffe au mur, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Et son esprit affolé se mit à hurler. De refus. Il se débattait intérieurement, comme un forcené. Il murmura, incrédule, espérant encore...

" C'est impossible... "

" Tu crois ? " Chaos s'amusait.

" Valentine pense vraiment savoir... ", remarqua Death Gigas.

" Il croit qu'il sait tout ce que _papa_ a fait à son corps... ", approuva Galliant Beast.

" Tu pensais que nous étions les seuls qu'il avait implanté ? Ce vieux fou... ", renchérit Hellmasker.

Il était resté paralysé, incapable de respirer davantage, ses pupilles dilatées focalisées sur le mur en face de lui. Et le sourire d'Hojo lui revint plus clairement que jamais. Il sentit le liquide carmin remonter le long de sa gorge, passer ses lèvres et jaillir entre ses doigts à nouveau. Il restait immobile, le sang coulant par flot entre ses lèvres, maculant sa chemise déchirée par un combat dont les images lui venaient à présent en vision, les unes après les autres. Sa main retomba, sa mâchoire s'affaissa de quelques crans. Et il s'entendit hurler. D'une voix éteinte. Désespérée. Suppliante. Terrorisée. Et le souvenir d'Hojo n'avait de cesse de sourire, ravi.

Bientôt, ce fut la douleur physique qui le fit hurler, le coupant dans un cri pour en pousser un autre. Un soubresaut agita son corps, et les plaies faites dans la chair morte se mirent à saigner, comme le sang les irriguaient à nouveau.

" Oh, quelle ironie. ", sourit Chaos.

Il dégringola, glissant le long du mur, les bras croisés sur son ventre. La douleur s'était réveillée, le vrillant comme une décharge électrique. Elle se propagea, lancinante, par effluves brûlantes que lui infligeaient les plaies ouvertes. Le prenant par vagues, elle finit par le laisser vomissant davantage de sang, la tête tournant, l'inconscient l'approchant dangereusement. Ses organes renaissaient, et il agonisait. Il glissa encore, et sa jambe droite se déroba sous lui, incapable de le retenir plus longtemps. Il agrippa sa cuisse blessée dans un nouveau cri de douleur, les muscles lacérés pulsant sans retenue.

Après de longues minutes, hurler était devenu inutile. Cet endroit de la ville est désespérément désert, ses cordes vocales étaient brisées, et il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Il fixait le mur devant lui, et dans son délire que lui infligeait la douleur, Hojo se tenait debout devant lui, constatant l'état de son cobaye préféré par de longues énumération sur ses plaies, faisant des suppositions quant aux doses de Mako à injecter, ordonnant à un assistant de surveiller son état chaque heure et de lui faire un rapport de chaque visite. Le souvenir se pencha sur lui, souriant, et avança une main dans une parodie de geste tendre. Son esprit s'affola, et sa respiration avec. Il gémit, voulut repousser le souvenir de sa main gauche.

" N...non... "

Mais lorsque le contact indésirable allait se faire, le souvenir se dissipa, et une voix connue éclata à quelques pas de lui.

" Putain, Vincent ! "

Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, pas même à relever les yeux. Son esprit restait embrumé, mais petit à petit, l'idée qu'il était tiré d'affaire s'imposait à lui, rassurante, faisant taire le murmure incessant des démons. Hojo n'était pas là, bien sur que non...

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! "

Il ouvrit la bouche, tenta de répondre. L'effort sembla lui racler la gorge, et prononcer le prénom de son coéquipier lui parut impossible. Néanmoins, il ne sentait plus les canines acérés contre sa lèvre, et cela suffit à le calmer.

" Ci..d.. "

Après ça, il se laissa faire. Il était incapable de plus. Incapable de répondre, incapable de s'opposer aux gestes du pilote, incapable de fuir le contact de sa main. Pour une fois, il ferait avec un contact humain, traumatismes ou non. Un de ses démons, il ne saurait pas dire lequel, le railla que "eh, après tout, ce n'était pas Hojo. Il pouvait avoir confiance en Cid, non ?", mais en fait, il n'est pas sur de savoir s'il l'avait vraiment dit, ou si c'était son esprit épuisé qui lui avait suggéré de se laisser faire.

Il se sentit décoller du sol, et l'odeur et la chaleur du pilote s'imposèrent à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux un instant. C'était loin d'être agressif. Il se sentait rassuré, en sécurité. Le blouson sur ses épaules le protégeait de la pluie, et il savait que Cid l'emmènerait en lieu sur, insisterait pour le soigner.

C'était fini.


	5. Chapitre Second

Chapitre Second

Où l'on apprend que le proverbe du naturel chassé  
qui revient au galop s'applique aussi au vampire.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette nuit dans une ville au nom qu'il avait préféré oublier, et par laquelle ils ne comptaient fort heureusement plus repasser. Les premiers jours, tout Avalanche s'était étonné du teint plus blafard que de normal de leur camarade, Yuffie la première. Quelques excuses bidons, davantage de "je vais bien, vraiment" et quelques soupirs exaspérés plus tard, l'équipe avait accepté l'idée que c'était passager, la version malade ou fatiguée de Vincent, tout simplement. Et cela dura le temps qu'il accepte l'idée qu'un nouveau démon venait partager son corps et compromettre sa santé mentale.

Et de démon-là l'inquiétait plus que les autres. Premièrement, parce qu'Avalanche savait pour les autres. Ensuite, parce que les manifestations des autres se résumaient à grogner, montrer les dents, hérisser le poil, foutre le boxon et retourner se coucher une fois épuisés ou battus par Cloud.

Celui-ci attendait juste son tour. Chose qui ne se produisait apparemment pas souvent. Mais l'unique fois où cela s'était produit, ça avait été problématique. Parce que ça c'était fait sans qu'il ne le voit venir, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il avait faillit s'attaquer à Cid sans même s'en rendre compte, et il avait finit par tuer quelqu'un dans une rue, le vidant de son sang.

" Et qu'est-ce que c'était bon... "

Il soupira à la remarque, (à son goût stupide et complètement inutile) du psychopathe qui l'habitait.

" Hellmasker...C'était loin d'être bon, et tu le sais. "

" Quoi, non ! J'ai adoré. "

Il passa la remarque, notant pour lui-même que les phrases du démon manquaient toujours gravement de logique lorsqu'il ne s'exprimait pas au ralenti.

Le vampire - il frissonna à cette pensée. Il ne s'habituerait peut-être jamais à l'idée, en fin de compte... - était donc bien plus dangereux. Il pouvait s'attaquer directement à ses camarades. Bien sur, chacun de ses démons pouvaient s'attaquer directement à eux, mais ils le savaient, et étaient prêts à parer cette éventualité. Mais tous ignoraient qu'un vampire s'était à présent réveillé, et pouvait les surprendre en pleine nuit sans que lui-même ne puisse l'arrêter, parce que...

" Parce qu'après une simple goutte de sang, tu es devenu accro à son goût. ", susurra Death Gigas.

" Parce que tu seras plongé dans un telle transe que tu ne feras rien pour l'arrêter même si tu en avais la possibilité. ", ajouta Galliant Beast.

" Tu finiras par boire de toi-même à leur cou, oh oui, Valentine... ", conclut Hellmasker dans un rire content.

Il préféra ignorer purement et simplement les élucubrations de ses démons, se concentrant à nouveau sur le cours de ses pensées. Il craignait de ne pouvoir arrêter le vampire s'il se réveillait et attaquait ses camarades, parce qu'il le savait puissant. Une seule soirée lui avait suffit pour comprendre le comportement du vampire. En tous cas, le supposer :

Il était toujours calme. Il ne s'était jamais manifesté, ni par ses pensées ou des dires idiots ou menaçants comme les autres. Il restait tranquillement dans un coin, attendant. La seule fois où il s'était manifesté, Vincent avait été prit par surprise, d'une part parce qu'il ignorait tout de ce démon-là, ensuite parce que la faim avait été si violente qu'elle avait empoisonnée chacun d'eux.

Le vampire était donc bien plus dangereux, car lorsqu'il se manifestait, il était quasiment incontrôlable. Et la faim le déchaînait lui plus que tout autre. Vincent savait bien qu'une nuit comme celle-là arriverait à nouveau, et qu'elle serait loin d'être la dernière. Il ignorait simplement quand. Il resterait donc sur ses gardes, attendant la moindre manifestation du vampire. Après...Il faudrait faire de son mieux le temps d'une soirée, quitte à s'éloigner du groupe sans prévenir. Et ainsi, il saurait combien de temps s'écoule entre chaque repas - il frissonna - et pourrait prévoir à l'avance.

L'ombre au tableau, était le fait que chaque repas impliquerait une nouvelle mort. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque de reprendre conscience après une séance de chasse - nouveau frisson - serrant contre lui un enfant, et de croiser son regard interrogateur, inquiet, et à moitié mort. Il lui fallait du sang, et n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, il le savait. Mais est-ce que le sang de monstre ferait l'affaire ? A cette question lancée, le vampire fut plus silencieux que jamais. Vincent passa alors un compromis avec lui-même : Tant qu'il ne maîtriserait pas...tout ça, il se nourrirrait sur des humains. Il se débrouillerait pour se retrouver dans les quartiers malfamés, où il ne risquerait que de croiser des types comme Dall Gerren. Après, passé un temps, il essayerait sur des monstres. Et s'il s'avérait que c'était une mauvaise idée, il tenterait les animaux. Et s'il avérait que c'était une autre mauvaise idée...Il se débrouillerait pour être à chaque fois au milieu de connards lorsqu'il avait faim. Il grimaça de dépit à l'ironie de la situation. Il savait parfaitement qu'il se retrouverait plus souvent uniquement avec Avalanche qu'au milieu de connards. Mais pour l'instant, ils faisaient escale chaque fois que l'Highwind devait être réparé, les vivres approvisionnés ou un village visité. Pour l'instant, - 'instant' impliquant 'les semaines à venir' - ça irait donc. Après...Il improviserait.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce qui pouvait déclencher le réveil, la faim du vampire. Plus le temps passait, plus les effets du sang se dissipaient. Le jour suivant son éveil, Vincent avait passé une horrible journée. Tous ses sens avaient retrouvé leur fonctionnalité au maximum de leur potentiel, et même plus. Après plus de trois décennies de léthargie, c'était...assommant. Un peu comme de sortir en plein jour en été après avoir passé toute une journée dans le noir. Et les jours qui avaient suivi, il s'y était habitué. Il n'en avait pas touché mot aux autres, qui mirent fort heureusement son comportement étrange sur le compte du reste. Si ce n'est Cid. Bien sur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le pilote lâche l'affaire. Il fit attention à être plus discret, plus précautionneux encore en sa présence, ne se trahissant jamais.

Enfin. Malgré tout, si le vampire l'inquiétait plus que les autres, il s'avérait qui l'appréciait aussi plus que les autres. Parce que c'était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Parce que c'était celui qui le laissait le plus tranquille. Parce qu'il calmait les autres (si on oubliait Chaos), de temps à autres, quand ils s'agitaient trop et que ça l'énervait. Et parce que, au fond, même s'il se refusait à l'admettre, et bien, ils se comprenaient.

" Vincent ? La petite veut sortir s'entraîner, t'en es ? "

" Bien sur. "

Laissant là ses réflexions, ses démons et le siège qu'il occupait dans la cabine de pilotage désertée de l'Highwind depuis plusieurs longues minutes, il rejoignit Barret, acceptant avec plaisir un peu de divertissement.

Le jour en question arriva moins d'une semaine après. Vincent était prêt. Maladroit, mais prêt. Les effets, sur les derniers jours, s'était estompés bien plus vite, ses sens perdant petit à petit leur sur-capacités, et la faim l'avait prit par surprise. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle apparaisse progressivement, proportionnellement au manque de sang, il savait maintenant que ça n'était pas le cas, et que non, les cycles de la lune n'y étaient strictement pour rien, contrairement à ce qu'avait suggéré Hellmasker.

Il dormit moins que nécessaire ces derniers jours, pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses démons ne prenne le contrôle pendant son sommeil. Et lorsque le soir en question arriva, il rejoignit sa chambre comme d'habitude, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, attendit que Cid s'endorme à poings fermés, vérifiera du regard que ce n'était pas de la comédie - le pilote était devenu particulièrement méfiant à son sujet ces derniers jours, peut-être pouvait-il sentir que quelque chose clochait, lui qui était plus ou moins au courant. Quoi qu'il en fut, il ne pouvait prendre le risque que Cid découvre la vérité.  
Il se demanda un instant, pourquoi pas. Puis il quitta la pièce en silence.

Lorsqu'il revint, un peu plus de deux heures après, Cid dormait toujours à poings fermés, les couvertures rejetées comme à son habitude, une main posée sur son ventre, l'autre jetée derrière sa tête. Il entra dans la pièce sans bruit, retira sa cape et ses chaussures, et répondit au regard silencieux que lui jetait son reflet dans le miroir. Un regard interdit lui fit face, les sourcils froncés dans une expression incertaine.

" Parce que tu désapprouves, maintenant ? "

Son reflet leva les yeux au ciel, soupira. Et il se vit se pointer lui-même. Suivant le mouvement, ses yeux lancèrent un coup d'oeil général à son reflet. S'il avait prit soin d'essuyer le sang de ses chaussures et sa griffe, son visage et ses vêtements étaient loin d'avoir eu le même intérêt. Quant à sa cape, le sang ne changerait rien à sa couleur. Ca ne se voyait même pas.

Il lança un regard ennuyé à son reflet, mais le même regard lui répondit. Le vampire qui le réprimandait il y avait trente secondes, était finalement retombé dans sa transe habituelle, repu et calmé. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se débarrassa des vêtements maculés de sang qu'il avait trouvé dans le placard de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Cid. L'auberge dans laquelle la troupe s'étaient arrêtée cette nuit était petite, au beau milieu d'un village plus ou moins conséquent, mais il avait prit soin d'aller dans les oubliettes de la ville, les coins puants où peu de gens s'aventuraient.

Il soupira, nota dans un coin de son esprit déjà engourdi par l'effet que le sang avait actuellement sur lui, semblable à celui de l'endorphine, qu'il devait se débarrasser des vêtements avant de s'endormir. Il se nettoya le visage, les mains, puis regarda son reflet. Il avait l'air fatigué. Mais bien plus alerte que ces derniers jours. Et, chose qui le figea instant, il avait l'air satisfait. Il soupira, se prit le visage dans la main. Il se dit qu'il n'y pouvait probablement rien, que chacun de ses démons avaient un impact sur lui, et que ceux du vampire devaient n'être visible que les soirs de chasse. Mais si cela signifiait avoir l'air satisfait après avoir tué quelqu'un en le vidant de son sang tous les deux mois, le temps d'une nuit, ça lui allait.

Des mèches entremêlées par le sang le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il soupira et choisit finalement de prendre une vraie douche, espérant que cela ne réveillerait pas son compagnon de chambre. Ôtant le peu de tissu qui cachait le reste de son corps, il entra dans la cabine de douche, et ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau chaude, frissonnant sous la chaleur qu'il pouvait à nouveau ressentir.

Nettoyant le sang de ses cheveux avec le premier shampoing venu, il se repassa les évènements de la soirée. Cette fois-ci, il se rappelait de tout, pas de simples flashs. Ca avait été plus rapide, plus organisé. Plus facile, aussi. Ce qui avait été pour l'aider : contenir le vampire - sans compter les autres - n'était pas une chose facile. Le faire sans un mafioso se débattant, hurlant, se pissant dessus et tirant dans tous les sens avait été plus que bienvenu. Le mafioso en question était sorti fumer une cigarette - sa dernière cigarette - à la belle étoile, loin de son QG, loin de tout. Tant pis pour lui. Le vampire était venu par derrière, sans prévenir, sans laisser à sa victime la moindre chance de voir venir quoi que ce soit. Il avait planté ses canines dans son cou, et dès la première gorgée, sa victime lui était tombée dans les bras.

Il resta un instant interdit, laissant l'eau laver ses membres fatigués des dernières traces ou odeurs de sang. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir accepté si vite le fait de devoir tuer. Mais le fait était que le vampire semblait avoir accepté ses conditions, tant qu'il obtenait ce dont il avait besoin. Ne tuer que des personnes qui le méritaient. Et d'un autre côté, le fait qu'il ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux membres d'Avalanche avait aussi beaucoup joué en faveur du vampire. Vincent restait sur ses gardes, mais acceptait davantage la nouvelle entité qui logeait en lui. Il rouvrit les yeux à la pensée que lui susurra Chaos, d'un ton endormi, mais joueur :

" Tu ne l'acceptes pas, Valentine. Tu l'apprécies. "

Il coupa l'eau, sortit de la cabine, se sécha, essora du mieux qu'il pouvait ses cheveux détrempés mais propres, et retourna dans la pièce voisine. Il attrapa des sous-vêtements et un pantalon propres dans ses affaires, les passa, puis récupéra ceux dont il devait se débarrasser. Un quart d'heure, une auberge traversée et une poubelle un peu plus remplie plus tard, il était de retour dans la pièce, et se permettait enfin une seconde de répit. Dans son lit, Cid n'avait pas remué. Au fond, Vincent était rassuré que tout ce soit bien passé. Moins Cid en savait, mieux c'était. A nouveau, il se demanda pourquoi. A cela, ses démons eurent une réponse intelligente :

" Parce que tu sais qu'il ferait un truc con pour t'aider. Genre te proposer son sang. "

Et pour la première fois, Vincent esquissa un sourire aux propos de Giga Deaths. Il avait raison. C'était tout à fait le genre de Cid de proposer ce genre de choses.

" Et parce que tu sais que t'adorerais ça. "

Son sourire mourut sur le champ. Il voulut ignorer l'intervention d'Hellmasker, mais, l'ennui quand on partage un corps à plusieurs, c'est que chacun en voit les réactions. Son poing serré convulsivement ne passa pas inaperçu. Alors autant répondre.

" NON. "

Un de des démons hésita, se reculant. L'autre esquissa un sourire amusé. Quant à celui qui avait parlé, il accepta d'en rester là, pour une fois. Néanmoins, si les voix dans sa tête se taisaient finalement, le mélange d'émotions acides qu'elles avaient provoqué, ne se calmait pas. Son poing atterrit douloureusement sur la table appuyée au mur, et il lui fallut un temps pour faire barrage aux pensées qui s'imposaient à lui, grondant derrière ses dents serrées.

Jamais. Jamais il ne se nourrirrait sur aucun des membres de l'équipe. Quitte à en crever, jamais. Et encore moins Cid. Parce qu'il était celui qui comptait le plus. Le pilote avait fait bien plus que d'être un simple coéquipier. Il l'avait accepté en premier, sans sourciller, là où les autres avaient d'abord hésité avant de ne plus le voir comme un type louche. Celui qui lui avait sauvé la peau et qui n'avait pas insisté pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Celui qui lui faisait confiance quoi qu'il arrive, en combat ou non. Celui qui savait pour ses cauchemars, et qui venait l'en extirper quand il murmurait dans son sommeil. Cid l'acceptait. Parce qu'il était un frère. Un ami. Et il savait qu'il serait encore à ses côtés quand tout serait finit, et qu'il ne crèverait pas sans lui, qu'il ne le laisserait pas se perdre.

Putain non, pas Cid !

Il se sentit perdre l'équilibre, sa tête tournait. Il regagna son lit, s'y laissa tomber assis, et se prit la tête dans les mains, un goût de rouille lui remontant dangereusement au palais. Il respira, tenta de se calmer. C'était sans compter les visions qui l'assaillaient à présent. Il fallait s'en douter, il n'oublierait pas si vite ce qui s'était passé lors de sa première chasse. Cid avait été la première personne dont il avait voulu boire le sang, après tout. Une première fois était toujours intense, surtout si on ignore que c'en est une. Et cette veine battante, la sensation des battements réguliers sous ses doigts, la chaleur si proche, ils ne les oublieraient pas aussi facilement qu'il était passé sur le tout premier goût du sang. Il pensa, "ça m'obsède", et l'idée qu'Hellmasker pouvait avoir raison finit de ramener le sang à ses lèvres. Il se plia en deux, serra les dents, et se fit violence pour se calmer. Après quelques secondes, il essuya le sang à ses lèvres d'un revers de la main, puis lécha le liquide presque par réflexe, presque malgré lui. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas y penser. Il tenta de se calmer, et un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine à l'idée de se nourrir sur le pilote.

Il soupira à cette réaction, et put enfin rouvrir les yeux. L'idée que la chasse et le sang ne lui étaient pas encore devenu normaux le rassura. L'idée de se nourrir sur Cid le bloquait toujours. Il frissonnait encore, dégoûté, lorsqu'il y pensait. Vraiment, ça le rassurait.

Mais il se rendait compte à quel point ça ne lui suffisait pas. Et soudain, il voulut qu'on le rassure. Il voulut entendre n'importe quel mensonge, du moment qu'on lui dise que ça irait. Que ce n'était rien de grave et qu'il ne s'y habituerait jamais, qu'il ne courrait jamais le risque de mordre un membre de l'équipe. Qu'il ne voudrait jamais mordre Cid, aucun risque. N'importe quel mensonge pourvu qu'on le lui dise.

Son regard inquiet se posa sur le pilote qui s'était tourné dans son sommeil, lui montrant son dos. Juste à cela, il se sentit perdu, abandonné. Il voulut un instant combattre les sentiments oh combien puérils qui l'étreignaient, mais abandonna après quelques rounds. Et s'il le réveillait ? Juste un instant, oups, pardon, je t'ai réveillé ? Juste ça, ça et voir qu'il le regardait en retour. Juste savoir que tout était bien réel. Et ils pourraient tous les deux retourner dormir, l'éponge serait passée.

Mais il restait assis, immobile, les bras croisés sur son ventre, ressentant le froid plus cruellement que jamais, maintenant que son corps revivait pleinement. Son regard scruta la pièce, à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Une aide. Des yeux bleus pour rire de lui. N'importe quoi.

Et il trouva. Il se redressa sans trop s'en rendre compte, rejoignit la table qui portait douloureusement la marque de son poing, et saisit, un peu hésitant, le blouson du pilote qui reposait sur une chaise. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir, puis se détourna, emportant le blouson qu'il passa, et alla s'allonger sur le lit vide, sans même défaire les couvertures. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, remonta son bras droit, entourant son visage, et inspira lentement. Il retrouva instantanément l'odeur qu'il espérait y trouver. Celle qui l'avait protégé lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de sa première chasse. Celle qui l'avait rassuré. Et dans la seconde qui suivit, son corps tout entier se détendit, les traits de son visage tirés par l'inquiétude retrouvant peu à peu leur calme habituel.

Ce n'était même pas un parfum doux ni particulièrement agréable, mais c'était des choses qui le rassuraient. Des choses immuables. Les cigarettes que fumaient le pilote à longueur de journée. L'odeur de l'Highwind, du bois et de l'acier. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du vent qui s'engouffrait dans ce blouson quand le pilote sortait fumer sur les balcons ou les couloirs du vaisseau. Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait l'odeur de Cid.

Il ne rouvrit plus les yeux de la nuit, sombrant dans un sommeil mérité. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait remarqué le regard du pilote, bien éveillé, qui observait ses gestes depuis son retour. Et le léger sourire qui avait éclairé son visage en le voyant chercher du réconfort en lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cid put enfin s'endormir.


	6. Chapitre Second, Sequelle

Chapitre Second,

Séquelle

Où l'on découvre que le pilote joue la comédie  
aussi bien qu'il dirige l'Highwind.

S'il avait décidé de ne pas tanner Vincent pour qu'il crache le morceau, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'observer en silence. Cid Highwind était loin d'être un idiot, et si tout Avalanche avait décidé que ne plus se méfier du déprimé du groupe impliquait de le croire sur parole les rares fois où il ouvrait la bouche, tant pis pour leur gueule. Lui ne se laisserait pas berner aussi facilement. Vincent voulait garder ses petits secrets, soit. La planète n'avait pas à savoir tout de sa vie, ses habitudes, s'il dormait en caleçon ou non, la réponse étant non. Mais il avait décidé qu'il saurait ce qui se tramait, et foi de Cid, il le jurait sur son bébé, il saurait.

Et plus sérieusement. S'il s'avérait que Vincent avait des emmerdes, qu'au moins un des idiots d'Avalanche soit au courant n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Il pourrait l'aider s'il le fallait. Si un jour ça allait trop loin. Parce que, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, Vincent ? Qu'il était discret ? Qu'il n'avait rien remarqué ?

Le faites pas rire.

A partir de cette soirée, dans cette putain de ville dont il se foutait du nom, Vincent avait changé. Discrètement, petit à petit. Sans laisser les autres le voir. Un jour il était blême à en faire peur les mécanos, le lendemain il pétait le feu, parcourait l'Highwind de long en large, aidait aux manoeuvres, conversait avec la sale gosse - qui lui avait encore chapardé un truc récemment, il ne saurait pas dire quoi, mais il le savait -, passait un temps inimaginable dehors à rêvasser, et il en passait. S'il avait fallu nommer tout ces changements en un seul mot, le pilote aurait dit qu'il trouvait son coéquipier vivant. Et putain, aussi tordu que ça sonnait à ses oreilles, c'était tellement ça. Vincent avait l'air vivant. Enfin, trois semaines par mois.

Keth Ground, apprenti et co-pilote du capitaine Cid Highwind depuis cinq semaines, se tourna vers son ainé, l'air visiblement surpris et effaré comme celui-ci venait d'éclater de rire, et pilotait maintenant comme si de rien n'était, l'air toujours aussi hilare, et étouffant un dernier éclat de rire.

Il venait juste de penser qu'en fait, Vincent devait avoir ses règles depuis peu. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait dans cette vanne de mauvais goût, c'était qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas être si éloigné de la réalité. Enfin, techniquement il en était très loin, bien évidemment, bordel de merde, ça se saurait si Vinc' était une putain de nana, - ça se saurait, pas vrai ? - mais, il savait qu'il avait le doigt dessus sans savoir exactement sur quoi. Et bon sang, il aurait donné beaucoup pour savoir. Parce que ce qui préoccupait son ami ces derniers temps avait un effet négatif bien plus considérable que les rares changements positifs que l'homme laissait voir.

S'il avait semblé plus enjoué - si tant est qu'on pouvait parler d'être enjoué concernant Vincent - avec les membres d'Avalanche, durant leurs escapades, voyages ou combat, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, ou du moins pensait l'être, il en était tout autre. L'homme était bien plus sombre, plus inquiet. Plus plongé que jamais dans ses réflexions. Et c'était pire pendant la nuit. Parce que Cid ne dormait pas, il écoutait, observait sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Et la plupart du temps, c'était un gosse qui avait peur du noir qu'il voyait. Un gosse qui se rassurait avec un doudou. Mais, en l'occurrence, le blouson qui jouait le rôle du doudou semblait plus servir de garde-fou. Combien de fois l'avait-il surpris, murmurant des paroles incohérentes, s'emparer de son vêtement, les mains tremblantes, et se calmer, de longues minutes après s'y être blottit ?

Les fois où il avait assisté à ce genre de scènes s'étaient toutes ressemblées, trop parfaitement, comme suivant un schéma logique uniquement pour le concerné. Il se relevait, l'air nerveux, à cran, enfilait des fringues au hasard, désertait, généralement deux heures ou un peu moins. Puis il réapparaissait, visiblement apaisé, somnolant, puant la mort. Il prenait une douche, se débarrassait des habits qui étaient à chaque fois maculés de sang et de crasse, et revenait se coucher. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il se mettrait à trembler, vomissant parfois, murmurant des litanies de phrases apeurées, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le vêtement, se relève pour le récupérer et finalement, retourne s'endormir. Une nuit, Cid s'était relevé pour aller l'observer, après ça. Il avait remarqué deux choses : L'odeur du sang qui persistait sur le visage de l'homme endormi, et le sourire tranquille qui relevait légèrement ses lèvres.

Au fil des semaines passées à l'observer, Cid avait pu voir et entendre plusieurs choses, qui l'avaient amené à comprendre le noyau du problème. Et c'était une saloperie de démon. Il avait d'abord pensé que Chaos ou l'un des autres tarés avait lancé un nouveau jeu que Vincent n'arrivait pas à lui sortir de la tête, mais l'idée lui fut réfutée très vite. Ca allait bien plus loin que ça.

La bestiole avait une influence bien différente sur son hôte. Une influence assez puissante pour qu'il sorte même lorsqu'il ne voulait pas. Cid avait fini par être assez attentif pour comprendre certaines parties des murmures de son coéquipier. Il savait à présent que les litanies incohérentes étaient des conversations dont il n'entendait que la moitié, et que le sujet était invariablement le même : ce que Vincent faisait là-dehors. Vincent s'opposait au démon, disant qu'il ne voulait pas sortir. Et les échanges d'arguments fusaient. Ce qui avait changé au fil des nuits, et qui l'inquiétait, était la volonté de Vincent. Au départ, il s'opposait vivement au démon, finissant parfois par effectivement se recoucher. Petit à petit, il était moins convaincu. Certains soirs, il ne disait rien du tout. Une nuit, il l'avait entendu supplier le démon de ne pas le faire. Finalement, là où il pensait que son coéquipier avait tout simplement baissé les bras, il réalisa qu'il était devenu dépendant. Ce que lui faisait faire le démon là-dehors, même si ça le dérangeait encore, le dégoûtait au point de le laisser dans un état tel qu'à son retour, il murmurait des heures durant avant de s'endormir, lui était devenu nécessaire.

Concernant la bestiole elle-même, il avait vite compris qu'il ne s'agissait d'aucun des démons connus. Elle avait sa propre voix, mais il doutait qu'elle ait son propre corps lorsqu'elle prenait le contrôle. Vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel Vincent revenait, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle se servait de son corps, à l'inverse des autres qui y étaient consignés, mais qui avait leur apparence propre. Enfin, il pouvait se tromper. Il ne pouvait que supposer. Mais il pouvait jurer que le démon, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, avait prit le contrôle du corps de Vincent. Et qu'il l'avait très mal fait. Ne serait-ce que pour la façon dont il avait à moitié arraché la poignée de la fenêtre, la première fois. Et pour la marque de poing sur la table qu'il avait remarqué le lendemain de la seconde escapade...Bien qu'il n'était pas si sur que ça ne soit pas Vincent qui l'ait faite. Son coéquipier était dans un état second lorsqu'il revenait, et ses conversations avec ses démons laissaient souvent passer quelques éclats. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait les menacer de la sorte pour les faire taire.

En fait...C'était plus probablement sur le corps de Vincent, qu'elle avait sa putain d'influence. Quand sa dernière escapade commençait à dater, son coéquipier avait l'air comme...en manque.

Le co-pilote sursauta à nouveau, comme le capitaine poussait à présent un long soupir lourd de pensées et de sombres hypothèses. Il le regarda du coin de l'oeil, ne sachant trop que dire, et hoqueta , s'étouffant de surprise, comme Cid Highwind, fumeur invétéré, reposait son briquet et rangeait dans son paquet la cigarette qu'il venait de saisir. Il déglutit, prit son courage à deux mains, et passa en pilotage automatique, pour finalement se tourner vers un capitaine surpris.

" Ch-Chef ! Si...Si vous vous ne sentez pas bien, vous pouvez...me laisser les commandes, nous avons encore plusieurs heures avant d'atterrir, et le ciel est dégagé...Si vous voulez vous reposer ou...prendre l'air...je peux..."

Cid regarda, interloqué, le jeune homme expliquer en long, large et travers, qu'il savait quelle importance l'Highwind avait, qu'il ne tenterait rien d'idiot, et de toute façon ne tenterait rien sans que le chef ne l'ait ordonné, alors s'il ne se sentait pas bien, s'il pouvait prendre une pause, non pas qu'il voulait être insolent ou autre, mais...

Le co-pilote, s'emmêlant les pédales, finit par baisser les yeux, gêné, et attendit le flot de jurons qui devait tomber, ou alors l'éclat de rire, sait-on jamais. Mais tout ce qui arriva, et sans qu'il le vit, fut une main sur son épaule. Il releva des yeux surpris sur son chef, qui lui rendit un sourire à la 'Cid Highwind est un gars cool'.

" T'es un type bien. "

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se contenta de rester la bouche ouverte, trop étonné pour trouver quel mot devait suivre au 'chef' qui lui remontait aux lèvres. Ce qui fit rire le concerné, qui finit par se relever, attraper son blouson laissé sur le dossier de son siège, et esquisser un large sourire qui voulait dire, "d'accord, je te fais confiance".

" Merci. Je crois que je vais faire ça. "

Il quitta la cabine, laissant derrière lui un pilote ému aux larmes d'avoir la confiance du capitaine, Cid Highwind, qui mettait entre ses mains LE Highwind, même juste pour un temps. Traversant le vaisseau, il prit le temps de faire un tour général, passant par l'équipage au repos, celui qui s'activait dans la salle des machines, et finalement les membres d'Avalanche qui, pour ce qui était de Cloud et Barret, jouaient aux cartes ; Yuffie et Vincent s'occupaient de leur armes, Red somnolait et Tifa, pour sa part, nourrissait les Chocobos embarqués. Arrivé dans la salle que les quatre premiers avaient investi, il resta un instant à regarder Yuffie et Vincent s'affairer. L'homme écoutait la jeune ninja lui raconter son enfance à Wutai.

" Une partie, capitaine ? "

Cid secoua vaguement la main à la proposition de Barret, qui répondit simplement d'un haussement d'épaules. Il se détourna et quitta la pièce. De son côté, Vincent releva un instant la tête des pièces détachées de son arme, regardant partir le pilote en silence.

Après quelques autres minutes à errer sur son bébé, Cid s'arrêta sur le pont supérieur, attrapa la cigarette gardée pour plus tard, la grilla et s'accouda aux rambardes, les yeux dans le vide qui l'entourait. Le cours de ses pensées reprit lentement, énumérant tous ces autres petits détails qui l'avaient marqué. Toutes ces nuits à le voir partir dans un sale état, pour revenir dans un état qui n'était pas forcément plus enviable. Toutes ces putains de questions sans réponse.

Le souvenir d'une matinée en particulier défila dans son esprit, le faisant grimacer un instant, parce qu'étant un élément de plus à ranger dans le tiroir des truc étranges que faisait Vincent en ce moment.

Il expira lentement la bouffée qu'il avait prit, soupirant.

Foi de Cid Highwind, il saurait.


	7. Interlude

Interlude,

Flash Back sur une matinée en particulier.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, ce fut plus tard que d'habitude. Encore bien trop tôt pour que tout Avalanche ne soit réveillé ou affairé autour d'une table, café et tartines en main, mais plus tard que les autres jours. Il s'était finalement endormi, trop tard, trop fatigué, trop déphasé pour remarquer qu'il ne lui restait que de courtes heures à dormir avant que le murmure de la troupe ne se fasse entendre à nouveau. Il se redressa sur son lit à peine défait, frissonnant. Revenant de cette énième nuit de chasse, il s'était directement effondré sur son lit, avec seulement son pantalon sur lui. Rien d'étonnant à ce que ses pieds et mains soient gelés à présent. Il se rassit en tailleur, étouffa un bâillement en tirant un pan de ses couvertures à lui, se passa la main sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une tasse de café fumante attendait sagement d'être prise, tenue à hauteur de son visage. Il releva des yeux étonnés sur un Cid visiblement amusé. Il se demanda un instant depuis combien de temps le pilote était éveillé. Un coup d'oeil général lui donna une idée de la réponse. Il portait juste un pantalon, et vu la serviette qui pendait sur son épaule, l'odeur de savon et la chaleur qui provenaient de la salle de bain, il pouvait penser que cela devait faire une bonne demie-heure, trois quarts d'heure tout au plus. Il saisit la tasse en murmurant un "merci" encore fatigué.

" De rien. J'sais pas s'ils sont tous habitués au grand froid dans le coin, mais le proprio a pas l'air de penser qu'une cheminée soit utile...Ca pèle en bas. "

Un coup d'oeil au capitaine plus tard, soufflant sur sa tasse, Vincent nota pour lui-même que Cid, à peine réveillé, ne jurait pas.

" Putain, j'ai froid. "

Presque pas. Il sourit intérieurement malgré lui, et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud, puis en but deux longues gorgées. Il sentit le liquide passer dans sa gorge, sa chaleur se diffuser lentement dans son corps, ses membres refroidis par une mauvaise nuit. Ses mains se réchauffaient au contact de la porcelaine chauffée par le liquide. Un des démons ronronna de plaisir, remuant dans son sommeil déjà précaire.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce fut pour rencontrer ceux d'un Cid quasiment hilare, assis sur une chaise qu'il avait retournée au préalable. Sa tasse retenue par l'anse, il se tenait droit, les bras croisés sur le dossier devant lui. Un échange de regards plus tard, Vincent haussait des sourcils surpris, demandant un "quoi ?" silencieux. En réponse, le pilote esquissa un sourire "mais j'ai rien dit", le laissant plus perplexe encore. Il haussa doucement les épaules, laissant le pilote à son amusement qu'il ne voulait visiblement pas partager. Néanmoins, tout en faisant mine de boire son café, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder discrètement autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Ne trouvant rien de particulièrement hilarant, il laissa son regard tomber sur lui-même. L'espace d'un instant, il se figea, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines. Ca et là, des taches carmines s'étalaient sur son jean, notamment aux extrémités. Mais de là où le pilote était, il ne pouvait pas le voir, les couvertures recouvrant en partie ses jambes. Il soupira imperceptiblement, se dit qu'il devrait faire attention et filer à la salle de bain dès qu'il le pourrait. L'hilarité du pilote et sa raison qu'il ignorait toujours lui revinrent quand celui-ci étouffa un rire amusé. Il fronça les sourcils, vaguement irrité.  
Lorsqu'il compris finalement, Chaos claqua sa langue pour exprimer son amusement.

De son côté, le pilote avait observé le petit manège de son coéquipier sans le quitter des yeux un instant. Ce faisant, il buvait tranquillement son café, étouffant un rire de temps à autres.  
Si c'était pas mignon.

Son coéquipier releva lentement la tête, interdit, comme prit la main dans le sac. Si ce n'était le regard qu'il lui lança, il paraissait tout à fait neutre, impassible, habituel. Sur ses épaules, le blouson du pilote s'accordait plus ou moins au teint blême de son visage. Il resta sans rien dire ou faire un long moment, fixant le pilote. Finalement, Cid éclata d'un rire amusé, et les démons lui firent écho sans qu'il ne le sache. Il se prit le front dans la main, hilare, et vida sa tasse entre deux rires.

" Je pensais pas te voir un jour avec ce genre d'expression, Vinc'. Ca vaut le détour. "

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma aussitôt, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Il détourna finalement le regard, posa sa tasse sur la table de nuit, et entreprit d'enlever le blouson, en silence. Cid, souriant toujours, soupira, se releva et le rejoignit en quelques pas. S'accroupissant pour pouvoir le regarder en face, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Retenant un sursaut, son coéquipier releva un regard étonné vers lui, tressaillant au contact. Il resta accroché au regard azur, figé dans son élan par la proximité et le geste de son coéquipier. Le pilote lui rendit un regard amusé, complice.

" J'ai pas dit 'rend-moi mes affaires, sale gosse', panique pas. "

Il resta un instant interdit. Il était trop près. Beaucoup trop près pour son corps qui craignait le moindre contact depuis des décennies. Depuis la Shin-Ra. Depuis le manoir. Depuis Hojo. A travers le tissu, il sentait les mains du pilote sur ses épaules. Il retint sa respiration au contact plusieurs secondes, se faisant violence pour ne pas le repousser sèchement, avant de se décrisper sensiblement, se focalisant sur le regard bleu pour ne pas songer au reste.

" ...C'est ce que tu dis à Yuffie, ça. "

" C'est bien ce que je dis. "

Il sourit, puis retira ses mains de ses épaules. Vincent lui, soupira intérieurement de soulagement, l'espace d'une seconde. Jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche la vision de la main droite du pilote quittant son épaule. Les veines à son poignet. Il fronça les sourcils, s'ordonnant de détourner les yeux. Mais alors qu'il se disait ça, la main du pilote reposait déjà sur ses cuisses, l'autre appuyé sur le lit comme appui. Et il fixait encore son poignet.

" Vincent ? "

L'autre main du pilote passa lentement devant ses yeux. Il sursauta, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, surpris par la proximité qu'il venait de réinstaurer. Il regarda le visage de Cid à travers ses doigts, puis soupira et attrapa sa main, la baissant de quelques crans, les doigts sur son poignet. Histoire de pouvoir le voir. Ayant perdu son support, Cid posa un genou à terre, sans détourner son regard concerné de celui de son coéquipier.

" Ca va. "

Le pilote lui lança un regard peu convaincu, fronçant un sourcil incrédule.

" Vraiment, Cid. Je pensais, c'était tout. "

L'homme ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu, mais accepta de lâcher l'affaire. Il scruta encore un instant son coéquipier, visiblement méfiant, et tous deux échangèrent un regard qui, du point de vue de Cid, pouvait se traduire par "qui détournera le regard en premier, sachant que si c'est toi Vincent alors t'es rien qu'un putain de sale menteur".

Vincent ne détourna pas le regard. Le pilote admit sa défaite, qu'il accompagna d'un juron, et d'autres choses qu'il n'écoutait soudainement plus. C'est au moment où le pilote avait tourné la tête qu'il avait prit conscience du fait qu'il était aussi peu vêtu que lui-même ne l'était. Qu'il tienne compte de l'information le fit paniquer. En temps normal, que le pilote soit à moitié nu n'était déjà pas une information de grand intérêt dans ses matinées. En l'occurrence, c'était une information qui n'aurait pas du avoir d'intérêt du tout, compte tenu du fait qu'il s'était nourri la veille. Mais tous ses démons s'étaient réveillés d'un coup, et à présent complètement attentifs, étaient focalisés sur la tentation ambulante qu'était le pilote. Et lui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la vue offerte.

Ses yeux décidèrent de suivre la logique du vampire plutôt que la sienne. Son regard glissa du poignet à son ventre, remonta sans s'arrêter jusqu'aux yeux azurs qui regardaient le mur par-dessus son épaule, dégringola jusqu'au torse, suivit la courbe que décrivait son pantalon sur ses hanches, et revint finalement se lover dans sa nuque. Les souvenirs remontèrent, précipités, aussi prévisible que ça l'était. A nouveau, il était si proche. A nouveau, il voyait si nettement la veine battante à son cou. A nouveau, il pouvait sentir le pouls régulier du pilote.

Il fronça les sourcils, oubliant un instant les souvenirs, l'idée de sentir ce qu'il ne touchait pas l'intriguant. Il se concentra pour reprendre pieds, craignant que son corps n'agisse sans sa tête. Effectivement, il ne touchait pas la nuque du pilote. Mais il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Et il pouvait sentir, plus clairement que la dernière fois, les pulsations rythmées contre ses doigts. Il frissonna malgré lui, et resserra son étreinte sans s'en rendre compte, ses démons cherchant à sentir davantage le contact. Il restait immobile, sans sourciller, le regard ancré au pilote sans pouvoir revenir à lui. Sans même penser au fait que le pilote n'était, cette fois, pas endormi et le voyait faire.

" Tu dérapes, Valentine... " s'amusa Chaos.

Il n'entendait même pas. Il n'y avait plus que le rythme du pouls de Cid, et cette vision obsédante. Il était si proche. Il n'avait qu'à s'avancer un peu. Juste se pencher de quelques centimètres. Rien que ça. S'il avançait, ou l'attirait à lui, il pourrait l'atteindre...Nouveau coup d'oeil à son visage. Retour à son cou. Il le mordrait juste là, et... Il attira l'homme à lui, tout en se penchant légèrement. Ses démons étouffèrent un hoquet incrédule. L'odeur du savon, du café, et celle de Cid mêlées s'imposa à lui, et il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme pour les respirer plus longtemps, comme pour les drainer, elles.

Cid n'avait quitté son coéquipier du regard que depuis quelques secondes. Le temps d'un regard, d'une réplique. Il sursauta, tant en se sentant basculer en avant que par la rencontre entre leur torse et leur main, que la proximité avait fait se rejoindre. Il releva précipitamment la main de sa cuisse, la posant à plat sur le lit pour se retenir. Une fois stabilisé, il se félicita mentalement d'avoir posé un genou à terre. Sous lui, Vincent avait déplié une jambe qu'il avait ensuite posé à terre comme appui, sans même le savoir. Cid ramena son regard à son coéquipier, tournant le visage vers lui. Et hoqueta de surprise, étouffant un juron réflexe. A quelques maigres centimètres de son visage, les yeux de Vincent soutenaient les siens, curieux, fascinés. _Affamés_. Il frissonna malgré lui, avant que son intention ne soit focalisée à nouveau sur son coéquipier. Le simple fait qu'il ne le repoussait pas lui suffisait à comprendre que non, tout ceci n'était pas un simple accident, oups, j'ai failli tomber, désolé Cid. Il était décidément trop proche et trop silencieux pour que cela soit normal ou accidentel.

" Eh, Vincent... "

Il baissa les yeux comme la pression sur sa main - sur son poignet - se faisait plus importante, et dut se retenir en se sentant basculer à nouveau. Vincent de son côté, avait détourné le regard pour en revenir à ce qui tourmentait ses démons. La tête légèrement inclinée, ses canines pointant à peine entre ses lèvres, il profita inconsciemment du fait que le pilote se concentrait à nouveau sur son équilibre pour les retenir tous les deux - lui se retenait presque uniquement à Cid - pour effacer la distance qui les séparaient encore. Mais lorsque ses lèvres allaient frôler la peau du pilote, celui-ci se recula sensiblement, se dégageant assez de son étreinte pour pouvoir poser sa main sur son épaule, et chercher son regard des yeux.

" Putain Vinc', tu joues à quoi ?! "

Le concerné le regardait à présent, immobile, la bouche encore entrouverte. Le pilote l'ignorait, mais il ne revenait que lentement à lui, le vampire qui l'habitait se retirant avec mauvaise foi. Cid sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos, comme son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres pâles de son coéquipier. Il fronça les sourcils, s'avança presque malgré lui. Il vit sans les voir l'extrémité des canines se retirer, comme Vincent refermait finalement la bouche, revenant à lui, un sentiment de panique s'imposant brutalement à lui. Il le regardait finalement. L'échange ne dura que le temps d'un coup d'oeil, le temps de le laisser voir le mélange confus d'émotions qui y dansait, et il baissa le regard sur ses mains à présent laissées à l'abandon sur ses genoux.

" Vincent. Tu peux m'expliquer ? "

Un long silence lui répondit, avant que son coéquipier ne lève finalement sa main, effleurant à peine son épaule pour s'écarter de lui. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs instants pour se reprendre, pour réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait dérapé. Il devait se relever. Il devait lui échapper, prétendre que rien n'était arrivé, rejoindre les autres, inventer une excuse, n'importe quoi. Ou il était foutu. Il se redressa simplement dans sa position assise, l'air aussi impassible que de normal.

" Je suis désolé. Je... "

" ...Pensais ? Putain, Vinc', tu pourrais être honnête pour une fois ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? "

" Je ne sais pas. Rien. "

" Menteur~ " siffla Chaos.

" Bon sang, la ferme ! "

Le pilote haussa un sourcil surpris, se reculant sensiblement, retirant ses mains des épaules de son coéquipier. Il le regarda sans comprendre, avant qu'il ne lui donne la réponse qu'il attendait.

" Pas toi, Cid. C'était... "

Vincent s'interrompit, soupira doucement, se prenant le visage dans la main. Il déraillait complètement. Il s'était nourri il y avait peine une poignée d'heures de cela, mais ce démon était déjà aux aguets, prêt à mordre la moindre veine à vue. Il devait faire plus attention. Le contenir mieux que cela. Soupir. Il aurait du se passer de se réveiller, ce matin.

" Chaos. "

Il releva la tête, étonné, à la voix qui s'était élevée sur sa droite – et non en face de lui. Il s'attarda un instant sur le vide devant lui, avant de tourner son regard vers le centre de la pièce, où le pilote était retourné. Main droite dans la poche de son jeans, l'autre récupérant la cafetière sur la table et remplissant sa tasse laissée à l'abandon.

" C'est ce con de Chaos qui t'emmerde, c'est ça ? "

Vincent esquissa un sourire mental comme le concerné débitait insultes et autres menaces à l'intention du pilote - menaces qu'il n'entendrait bien sur jamais. Cid n'était pas loin de la réalité. Chaos l'ennuyait effectivement. Il approuva silencieusement d'un hochement de tête, puis se détendit légèrement, dépliant son pied droit pour l'envoyer rejoindre l'autre, entraînant les couvertures dans son mouvement. Enroulées autour de sa jambe, celles-ci s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol, recouvrant ses pieds, difficilement retenues au matelas fatigué. Le pilote sembla rassuré.

" Bordel, tu m'as fais peur. J'ai cru que tu perdais le contrôle sur ces chieurs. "

A nouveau, il approuva silencieusement, sur un "désolé" muet. Il se laissa retomber doucement en arrière sur le matelas, sa main valide en travers de son ventre, la tête dépassant à moitié du lit. Il regarda un long moment l'étagère derrière lui. Il devait être beaucoup plus prudent, s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver un jour à tout expliquer au pilote. La vision de Cid le regardant un long moment, l'air incrédule, avant de laisser tomber sa tasse au sol et se barrer en courant, ne lui faisait pas particulièrement envie. Même s'il doutait franchement que le pilote réagisse de la sorte s'il apprenait la vérité un jour. Il avait plus tendance à approuver l'avis de ses démons, à ce niveau-là. Cid lui flanquerait son poignet sous le nez, l'air déterminé et prêt à l'engueuler s'il hésitait à se servir. Et il s'en foutait de savoir qu'il s'était nourri la veille. Bordel de merde.

" En attendant... "

Coup d'oeil au concerné, qui, café en main, s'appuyait sur la table, à présent tourné vers lui.

Il soutint son regard pour l'inciter à continuer, lui montrant qu'il avait son attention.

" J'attends toujours ta réponse. "

" Désolé, Cid. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? "

" Je disais... "

Le pilote esquissa un sourire amusé. Vu la petite scène qu'il venait de lui faire, il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas entendu un traître mot de ceux qu'il avait prononcé avant qu'il ne le renverse à moitié sur lui. Il fit mine de boire comme si de rien n'était, avant de continuer.

" ...Tu l'aimes tant que ça, mon blouson ? "

Vincent le regarda un instant, interdit. Remarqua à nouveau la présence du blouson qui n'avait pas quitté son poste entre-temps, et retourna son regard vers l'étagère derrière lui. Après tout, Cid l'avait vu, mal était fait. Pas la peine de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas envie de chercher des excuses à deux Gils.

Il réfléchit donc à la question. Enfin, plus ou moins. Il savait bien pourquoi il s'était endormi en le portant. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer au pilote. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir les mots pour lui répondre, et surtout, il savait que chaque réponse amènerait une autre question. Et il ne voulait répondre à aucune d'elles.

Il aurait pu lui dire. Expliquer que le vêtement avait cette odeur, ce mélange d'habitudes qui le rassurait. Il aurait pu lui raconter à quel point il se sentait perdu quand il revenait de chasse. L'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. La crainte que d'autres, qu'il ignorait encore, se réveilleraient eux aussi en lui, jusqu'au jour où il disparaîtrait complètement sous leur murmures et leur éclats. Il aurait pu lui dire comment, arrivé à ce moment-là, suffoquant dans ses propres pensées, en s'appropriant cette veste et chaque parfum un à un, il arrivait à se convaincre que le lendemain serait comme le précédent, et comme le suivant, et comme celui d'après. Que chacun d'eux serait encore là. Il aurait pu lui raconter à quel point chaque élément qui marquait le tissu lui était devenu normal, presque nécessaire. Qu'à force d'habitude, il se surprenait à fermer les yeux, en pleine journée, à bord de l'Highwind, pour pouvoir reconnaître certains des parfums. Et qu'il se sentait plus tranquille durant de longues minutes, après ça.

Son regard baissa de quelques crans, il soupira doucement. Remarqua un éclat dans le bois verni. Au final, il n'aurait pas pu lui dire. Et mentir, même étant une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, s'était avéré allant de paire avec l'arrivée du vampire. Alors au point où il en était, un mensonge de plus ou de moins, qui plus est par omission, ne changerait rien. Autant donner la version courte de l'explication demandée. Il revint donc à lui, sans quitter le meuble du regard. Sans se défaire de son calme.

" Je crois, oui. "

L'homme sourit simplement, même s'il ne le voyait pas. Il prit une gorgée de liquide qui, par il ne savait quel miracle, était encore chaud. Puis se redressa, grilla une cigarette. Vincent attendit un instant, balaya encore le meuble du regard, s'attardant sur la poignée que les années avaient assez attaqué pour que l'acier en soit terne, avant de reprendre :

" Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le prendre. J'ai juste... "

" C'est bon. "

Il sentit Cid se déplacer, et déjà, il se tenait debout à côté de son lit. Les couvertures feulèrent doucement quand il les frôla de sa jambe. Et lorsqu'il se redressa pour revenir à lui, sa tasse lui souriait à nouveau, à peine fumante, à plusieurs centimètres de lui. Il leva la main pour la récupérer, son regard interrogateur répondant au sourire du pilote.

" Prends-le quand tu veux. "


	8. Chapitre Troisieme

Chapitre Troisième,

Où les murmures désolés sont entendus dans le lit d'à côté,  
un soir entre parenthèses.

Il était tard, les premières heures du jour déjà bien écoulées.

Allongé sur le second lit d'une énième chambre, d'une énième auberge, d'une énième escale, Cid était plongé dans ses réflexions, incapable de fermer l'oeil. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son coéquipier qui lui tournait le dos dans son sommeil, à quelques pas de là, puis retourna à la contemplation dénudée d'intérêt et peu distrayante du plafond, croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Vincent était tout sauf endormi, et il le savait parfaitement. Et comme cela ferait bientôt plus de trois heures qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se fasse la malle d'un moment à l'autre, Cid avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place. A force, il était capable de dire, la nuit tombée, si Vincent sortirait ou non. Il suffisait de voir son état des derniers jours. S'il était à cran, se renfrognait dans son silence ou regagnait sa chambre un peu plus tôt que de normal, même d'un quart de seconde, alors il savait qu'il déserterait une partie de la nuit, peu importe à quel point il lutterait avant contre ses démons.

Pour l'instant, il en était encore à la phase d'opposition. Ce soir, il usait de bien plus de volonté que les autres nuits, et Cid ne savait que trop bien pourquoi. La dernière fois remontait à même pas 72 heures, tout au plus. Le rythme actuel, toutes les deux semaines, n'avait été que difficilement respecté. Il s'était écoulé six jours entre la dernière et l'avant-dernière chasse. A ce niveau-là, même le mot 'dépendance' n'était pas assez fort pour décrire l'état dans lequel était Vincent.

Cid se demandait ce qui pouvait être assez addictif pour rendre quelqu'un à ce point malade de ne pas en avoir. Quelqu'un comme Vincent, qui plus est. Ce type avait une putain de maîtrise de soi, et s'était passé, pendant trois putain de décennies, des besoins bassement primaires qui étaient ceux d'un humain basique. Rien que la nourriture. En comparaison, pour une gamelle remplie qu'engloutissait Barret, c'était tout juste si l'autre grignotait un morceau de pain. Et, entre parenthèses, si Vincent ne lui avait pas parlé de son passé, il pourrait parier avec Cloud qu'il était encore vierge.

Il grimaça, l'envie de se griller les poumons à grand renfort de goudron le reprenant pour la 217ème fois de la nuit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son paquet laissé sur la table de chevet adjacente, soupira, et revint à ses réflexions. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait être assez tordu et glauque pour que son coéquipier s'y oppose à ce point, même alors que cela lui était vital (Cid n'imaginait pas un instant à quel point le terme était approprié). Et là encore, on parlait de Vincent. Vincent qui était passé entre les mains d'un putain de scientifique complètement barré, accro à la Mako et aux expériences sordides. Il avait été mutilé, opéré en étant pleinement conscient, s'était vu implanter diverses chimères et autres saloperies de démons, et y avait survécu. Et c'était sans compter toutes les merdes auxquelles il avait du assister avant. Expériences sur des foetus ayant dépassé de près ou de loin le stade embryonnaire, des cobayes en quantité innombrable réagissant aux effets de la Mako, parfois combinée à d'autres éléments dont il ne voulait même pas avoir connaissance, et d'autres conneries plus moches encore. Dire qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour étonner, et encore plus fortement, dégoûter l'homme, était un euphémisme. Le tableau d'un champ de monstres, tripes à l'air et globes oculaires expulsés de leur orbite, après un combat, ne le faisait même pas sourciller là où la gamine se mettait à rendre bile, tripes et boyaux. Même lui se surprenait parfois à grimacer. Alors, putain, qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir un tel effet sur l'homme ? C'était quoi son truc, il allait foutre le feu à tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un laboratoire sur leur chemin, et lorsqu'il rentrait, le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu combiné au plaisir d'avoir théoriquement éclaté sa gueule à Hojo une nouvelle fois le rendait stone et le faisait vomir à la fois ?

Le pilote se retourna dans son lit, le bras replié derrière sa tête, feignant de dormir. Il donnerait vraiment cher pour savoir. Et en même temps, il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste trouver une putain de solution, même sans savoir le pourquoi du comment. Tant que ça pouvait sortir Vincent de la situation et l'état d'esprit de merde dans lequel il se noyait depuis plusieurs mois.

Nouveau coup d'oeil à son coéquipier. Il se prit le front dans la main, étouffant un juron rageur. Il avait envie de lui dire de se bouger le cul, d'aller faire ce qu'il foutait là-dehors, de revenir et de retrouver l'état plus ou moins stable dans lequel il était le lendemain de ses escapades.  
Il en avait autant envie, qu'il en avait assez de le voir rentrer complètement à côté de ses pompes pour finir recroquevillé dans son lit, traumatisé, son blouson sur lui.

Il fallut encore une demie-heure de pensées remuées en boucle, d'envie de cigarette repoussée dans un juron, de changement de position et de repoussage de couverture à ses pieds, avant que Vincent ne se lève finalement. Le pilote, qui s'efforçait malgré tout de paraître un minimum endormi, tout du moins de ne pas se faire entendre par son coéquipier, ferma simplement les yeux en le voyant se redresser, prétendant dormir. Il trépigna mentalement. Maintenant, Vincent allait s'habiller, quitter la pièce, et il n'aurait plus qu'à le suivre de loin, et, bordel de dieu, il saurait enfin.

Sauf que Vincent n'alla pas s'habiller. Il ne vint pas, comme il le faisait normalement, vérifier qu'il dormait, ou fouiller les placards à la recherche d'habits oubliés qui pourraient disparaître sans éveiller les soupçons. A la place, il se mit à déambuler dans la chambre sans autre but apparent que de se changer l'esprit. Il fit les cents pas, murmura à ses démons. Retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, pour se relever l'instant d'après et recommencer.  
Cid ouvrit un oeil, observant son coéquipier sans trop comprendre. Il le vit poser sa main un instant sur son vêtement, le serrer le temps d'un dialogue de sourds. Il le regarda encore comme il alla se rasseoir, puis referma les yeux quand son coéquipier releva les siens dans sa direction. Il l'écouta réfuter les arguments de ses démons les uns après les autres pendant de longues, très longues minutes. Irrité, se retenant de se redresser pour engueuler ces connards de démons, il se retourna à nouveau, s'allongeant sur le dos, gardant son bras droit replié sur l'oreiller, encadrant sa tête. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il finirait par partir, il le savait, mais pas s'il savait le pilote réveillé.

A côté, Vincent ne s'interrompit même pas lorsqu'il jura à voix basse. Et après quelques minutes, le pilote put l'entendre se redresser à nouveau, d'un pas lourd, mal contenu, traverser la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre, comme prêt à se jeter au travers. S'il avait réussi à percevoir des phrases entières jusque là, la respiration à présent saccadée de l'homme ne lui permettait plus de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il se surpris à l'entendre jurer, incrédule.

Puis son coéquipier se détourna, mais il n'entendait plus rien. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée, son poing crispé sur les draps, sa collection d'insultes et ce qu'il restait de ses nerfs occupés à maudire les entités de l'homme. Et puis, putain de merde, ne pas savoir devenait pesant. De quoi avait-il tant besoin ? Garder ses yeux clos et son corps allongé dans ce putain de lit lui devenait peu à peu insupportable. Il voulait se relever, prendre Vincent par les épaules, le forcer à le regarder en face, l'obliger à lui révéler ce qu'était cette saloperie à laquelle il se shootait, lui dire qu'il lui en trouverait, et surtout, faire taire ces connards qui foutaient en l'air sa santé mentale.

Il revint brutalement à la réalité, se raidit un instant au son d'un murmure plaintif du parquet vieilli, qui craqua tristement sous le poids de l'homme.

Immobile, silencieux, Vincent se tenait debout à côté de son lit. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, et avant qu'il ne puisse se demander ce que son coéquipier foutait, et si c'était bien lui qui le faisait et non un de ses démons, il sentit son matelas s'enfoncer de quelques crans. La seconde d'après, il était au-dessus de lui, ses mains à plat sur le matelas comme appui. A trop courte distance de son visage, sa griffe lui servait d'appui. Un long moment, Vincent resta immobile, respirant profondément, observant son coéquipier endormi, parcourant ses traits du regard, retenant par instants sa respiration, comme il s'arrêtait sur ses lèvres, un trait de lumière sur sa nuque, une veine embrassée par les ombres.

Cid s'efforça de ne pas sursauter comme la jambe de son coéquipier vint frôler sa hanche, le contact froid le surprenant. La rencontre attira l'attention de Vincent - Putain, est-ce que c'était bien Vincent ? - et il se redressa, regardant un long moment le point de contact entre leur peau. Le pilote tourna la tête comme si de rien n'était, espérant que son coéquipier n'y verrait rien d'étrange. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir jouer correctement le jeu très longtemps, s'il devait lui faire face, surtout s'il s'obstinait à le faire sursauter.

Bien sur, il aurait pu se 'réveiller'. Tourner la tête, ouvrir les yeux, prendre un air surpris, putain de merde, Vinc', tu peux me dire ce que tu fous, là. C'aurait même été bien plus facile comme ça.

Mais il était hors de question de laisser passer une telle occasion de savoir enfin. En fait, c'était même peut-être sa seule chance de savoir. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir courser un démon lâché dans une ville inconnue. Seulement, il commençait à baliser légèrement, et plus ça allait, plus il se demandait si, après tout, il tenait tant que ça à savoir. Parce qu'il aurait fallu s'appeler Marlène pour ne pas comprendre que le problème de démon de Vincent, était étroitement lié au le corps humain. Et, arrivé à ce stade-là de compréhension, l'esprit incertain du pilote pouvait formuler deux explications plus inquiétante l'une que l'autre au comportement de l'homme. La première, aussi humaine qu'elle fut, lui était particulièrement dure à envisager. Mais eh, Vincent était à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, en pleine nuit, tous deux étant à moitié à poil, et Cid savait que le regard qu'il baladait sur lui n'avait rien d'innocent. Qu'il suppose que la drogue en question s'avérait être le sexe n'était donc pas si surprenant. Mais, quelque part, il n'y croyait pas. Parce que ça n'expliquait pas le sang sur ses fringues - putain de merde, une vision trop gore à son goût avait flashé dans sa tête.

Parce que ça ne ressemblait pas à Vincent.

Il perdit un instant le fil de ses pensées, comme la vision de l'homme, à moitié nu et étreignant une parfaite inconnue pour qui tout cela n'était qu'un gagne-pain, dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse louée pour une heure ou deux, lui vint à l'esprit. L'idée, s'insinuant lentement, s'affinant peu à peu, le figea un long moment, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche, et le ventre noué. Il n'imaginait que trop bien la putain pendue à son cou, des mèches rousses dégringolant en cascade sur ses reins, sa peau pâle s'accordant à celle de son coéquipier. La lourdeur de ses seins, la courbe qu'ils dessinaient comme elle serrait son corps au sien. Le mouvement de ses hanches comme elle se penchait sur lui. Le sourire sur ses lèvres, léger, habitué. La main de son coéquipier dessinant la courbe de son dos. Ses lèvres remontant le long de son cou fragile.

Il chassa la vision de son esprit, dépité. L'idée qu'une inconnue, simplement pour avoir été sur sa route à ce moment-là, pouvait le connaître aussi intimement en soixante lamentables minutes, alors qu'il lui avait fallu des semaines, des putain de mois entiers juste pour qu'il lui fasse confiance, juste pour qu'il le laisse l'approcher, le rendait malade. Et tant pis si on disait que Cid Highwind était puéril. C'était injuste.

Vincent le fit brutalement revenir à lui, lui imposant son poids. Il venait de réduire considérablement la distance qui les séparait, en repliant ses jambes, s'installant sur son bassin. Le pilote retint douloureusement sa respiration sous la surprise, et du se concentrer pour ne pas sursauter. Si Vincent ne s'en rendit pas compte, il ne manqua par contre pas le léger soupir que le pilote échappa, et se figea un instant.

Il ne s'écoula ensuite que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne bouge à nouveau, mais cela suffit pour que le pilote se reprenne, s'impose une respiration et se concentre à nouveau. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que Vincent, ou, et si c'était lui, ce que son démon allait faire, et à chaque nouveau geste ou soupir de son coéquipier, il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à s'empêcher de réagir. Il se dit qu'il avait fini par jouer avec le feu, qu'il devait se redresser et le repousser, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Si tant est qu'il avait voulu le repousser. Il s'avéra que son corps se foutait pas de mal du risque, et son esprit, le suivant, balaya tout le reste. Il souleva sa main gauche, frôla celle de Vincent. Lentement, il remonta le long de son bras, contourna son épaule. Il glissa sur une mèche souple. Un frisson le parcourut. Il nota la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts, la sensation des frissons que déclenchait sa caresse. Il découvrait finalement Vincent, et l'idée le grisait. Ses doigts finirent leur courses sur son omoplate. Il y posa sa main à plat, dissimulant une caresse inconsciente dans une parodie de réflexe endormi. Comme s'il voulait, dans son sommeil, repousser une gêne qu'il finissait par reconnaître comme quelque chose de pas si gênant que ça.

Chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses respirations s'inscrivait sur sa peau. Vincent glissait sa main sur son épaule, sa nuque, parcourait son torse du bout des doigts. Non, Cid ne voulait pas le repousser. Il était grisé et tétanisé à la fois. Ne rien voir focalisait toute son attention, tous ses autres sens sur l'homme. Sur la sensation de son poids sur lui. Sur la température de son corps qui n'était déjà plus aussi basse. Sur sa respiration troublée. Sur son odeur. Sur le moindre de ses gestes. Il ne pouvait rater un seul instant. Une telle proximité le tenait éveillé, le piquait à chacune de ses caresses.

Et, au fond, imaginer quelqu'un partager une telle intimité avec lui l'avait plus dérangé qu'il ne le pensait, assez pour l'empêcher de penser à autre chose. Assez pour le focaliser sur ce qu'il se passait, au point qu'il en venait à apprécier la situation sordide dans laquelle ils étaient, et oublier son premier but, découvrir le secret de son coéquipier. L'imaginer, touché par des mains, une bouche qui ignoraient tout de lui, et plus encore, l'imaginer retourner les gestes donnés, l'irritait. Le rendait dingue.

Son coéquipier envoya balader sa jalousie niée d'un revers de la main, posant sa paume à plat sur le torse du pilote, s'étant considérablement penché sur lui. Il sentait son ventre contre le sien. Un frisson terrible parcourut l'homme, et Cid, réprimant le sien, réalisa qu'il était entrain de déraper. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, le regarder, se redresser et le serrer complètement contre lui. Il voulait le soulager de son addiction. Il voulait le garder loin de n'importe quelle pute de quartier. Et bien d'autres choses encore. Putain oui, il dérapait. Et, outre le fait qu'il était à blâmer, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à encourager le démon qui s'était installé sur son bassin et pouvait lui sauter au cou à tout instant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ?

" Non. "

C'était à peine un murmure, mais il l'entendit. Il se demanda à quel ordre ou supplique sordide il venait de répondre. Et Vincent se rapprocha soudainement, alla enfouir son visage entre son cou et son épaule, ne laissant qu'un maigre espace entre sa peau et ses lèvres. Son esprit s'affola, focalisé sur la sensation du nouveau contact qui se faisait. Il essaya de se focaliser sur autre chose, et la sensation de la peau de Vincent sous ses doigts, qu'il avait oublié depuis peu, lui revint brutalement.

Tandis qu'il s'efforcer d'oublier son souffle contre sa peau, il le sentit sourire. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentit rassuré, persuadé que c'était tout sauf un des démons qui contrôlait les gestes de son coéquipier. La main à présent tiède de l'homme remonta contre sa peau, ses doigts entourèrent son cou dans une position peu rassurante. Il se laissa faire, même quand son pouce rencontra sa pomme d'adam, s'enfonçant légèrement contre. Il lui faisait confiance. Il savait que c'était lui. Doucement, Vincent inspira, emplissant ses poumons de son odeur, avant de frôler la base de son cou des lèvres. Un frisson balaya sa peau, sa main laissée sur l'oreiller alla rencontrer la griffe oubliée de Vincent, agrippa le métal froid sans que son propriétaire ne le remarque. Comme pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le mélange confus de sensations que lui infligeait son coéquipier, et qui le poussait à lui répondre.

Son coéquipier se redressa de plusieurs crans, força sa respiration un instant, et dans un nouveau sourire, revint à lui. Sa main se posa sur son bras, il y prit légèrement appui, et lorsqu'il s'immobilisa, son visage frôlait le sien. Il s'efforçait de respirer normalement, mais le sourire qui le frôlait ne pouvait que difficilement le laisser de marbre. Il sentit une légère pression sur ses lèvres, et soupira malgré lui. Sa lèvre inférieure rencontra la sienne, puis il le sentit se dégager, non sans passer doucement sur sa joue, avant de redescendre dans son cou. Il s'efforçait de se contenir, mais maintenant qu'il savait, la peur et l'excitation mêlée le tétanisait. Et malgré toute sa volonté, il aurait été incapable d'ignorer la langue chaude qui passa lentement sur sa peau, le goûtant sur plusieurs centimètres avant de se retirer lentement. Ca et la sensation étourdissante qui lui sauta au cerveau. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se mordit la langue en étouffant un hoquet de surprise. Sa main se crispa davantage sur la griffe de l'homme, avant qu'il ne la retire précipitamment en le sentant reculer.

Vincent se redressa ensuite, complètement, précautionneusement. Et Cid ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce qui suivit. Il soupira, et ça sonnait comme quelque chose de rassuré ; puis ramena ses mains à lui. La tête tournée vers le plafond, le pilote fixait les poutres de bois d'un air désolé. De sa main gauche laissée en place, il attira l'homme à lui. Lorsqu'il le sentit se laisser aller à l'étreinte, il laissa ses doigts glisser doucement contre son épaule. Il le sentit se pencher en avant, poser son front contre son torse. Après quelques secondes, il l'entendit lui murmurer des excuses, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, épuisé d'avoir trop lutté, ou de s'être trop abandonné. Le pilote attendit encore un instant avant de se redresser, le maintenant contre lui. Il le regarda un instant, puis se releva, le soulevant au passage. Son coéquipier ne se réveilla pas. Il alla le déposer dans le lit laissé à l'abandon, le couvrit de son blouson, et remonta les couvertures sur lui.

L'instant d'après, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il lui fallut un temps pour s'adapter à la lumière, et une fois que ses yeux fatigués cessèrent de le brûler, il put se regarder dans la glace.

Son regard retomba immédiatement sur son cou. Il fixa un long moment sa propre peau, avant de remonter sa main vers sa clavicule. Ses doigts s'attardèrent dessus un instant, retraçant le chemin parcourut par les lèvres de son coéquipier. Il frissonna au souvenir de ses mains. Déglutit au rappel de la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Et se dégoûta au souvenir de sa langue sur son cou, et aux sensations précipitées qui lui revinrent toutes à la fois.

Le plaisir, la peur et l'excitation lui revinrent d'un bloc, alimentèrent ses veines, et se concentrèrent précipitamment dans son bassin. Il se recula, s'adossa au mur en jurant, et le tissu de son pantalon frotta douloureusement contre son bas-ventre. Il étouffa un juron, et un nouveau frisson le fit glisser le long du mur, pour atterrir au sol, les jambes pliées, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Il soupira difficilement, forçant sa respiration à retrouver un rythme normal. Ce qui pour l'instant, lui était impossible. Les gestes, les gémissements de plaisir de Vincent, chaque soupir venaient en boucle se rappeler à ses tympans. A chaque nouvelle respiration qu'il prenait pour se calmer, il pouvait sentir ses mains toucher sa peau, sa langue l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, le poids de son corps venait peser à nouveau sur ses hanches. Son corps entier le brûlait, comme si chaque caresse avait été marquée au fer blanc. Un énième juron franchit le barrage de ses dents serrées. Il releva la tête, l'appuyant contre le mur. Plus il essayait d'oublier, puis il prenait conscience de l'état dans lequel il était. Dans le silence qui l'observait curieusement, il sentait son sang affolé se précipiter dans ses veines, pulser à ses tempes, exploser à chaque terminaison nerveuse. Au-delà de la tension, il prit brutalement conscience du sentiment d'excitation et de culpabilité mêlées qui nouait ses entrailles. Il rouvrit les yeux sur la sensation grisante de plaisir qui pulsait dans son bas-ventre, diffusant une douce chaleur dans son corps, piquant ses muscles tendus, caressant sa peau. Il frissonna, jura, se força à respirer.

" Putain, Vincent... "

La tête appuyée contre le mur, incapable de se calmer, il baissa le regard vers la cabine de douche devant lui, la serviette, encore humide de sa dernière douche, séchant lourdement dessus. Les fringues laissées à l'abandon sur une chaise à côté. Le lavabo somnolant. Son reflet dans le miroir mural à côté de lui. Il inclina légèrement la tête, soutint un long moment son propre regard. Il pouvait entendre son propre reflet le railler. "Cid Highwind, depuis quand tu es un type aussi lamentable ?".

Il détourna les yeux, regrettant de ne pas avoir son paquet de cigarettes sur lui. A côté, son reflet semblait attendre une réponse, les yeux fixés dans le vide devant lui. Il déplia sa jambe gauche, posa son bras sur son genou replié et y enfouit sa tête, étouffant un nouveau "putain". Il ne savait que trop bien ce que sa conscience avait à lui reprocher. Il avait profité de l'état de Vincent pour pouvoir le toucher, et en avait ressenti du putain de plaisir.  
Il avait agi sans considération pour celui qu'il disait être son ami, n'écoutant que son désir et un accès de jalousie paranoïaque. Il n'avait rien fait pour arrêter son coéquipier, alors qu'il savait dans quel était il était, ce qu'il pouvait faire, et à quel point il se le serait reproché si c'était arrivé.

Il avait pensé préférer la seconde explication que lui proposait sa logique au comportement de Vincent, celle qui supposait que son nouveau squatteur se servait de quelque chose sur les humains. Et l'idée qu'il ne l'avait pas pensé à tord ne le soulageait en rien : il ne l'avait pas pensé pour les bonnes raisons.

Il avait simplement préféré retrouver la prostituée imaginaire morte, sans dignité, dans un caniveau crasseux, les yeux exorbités et les tripes à l'air, exactement comme Dall Gerren.

Ca plutôt que dans son lit.

Il se redressa de peu, tournant un oeil mauvais vers son reflet qui attendait toujours qu'il se repentisse. Il jura lentement, en réponse à sa conscience.

" Ouais, c'est facile de dire ça. T'as rien fait pour m'arrêter pendant. "

Il se détourna, jura en constatant l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était encore.  
Son corps se foutait bien de sa morale.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, de longues minutes après, il n'était pas aussi calme qu'il l'aurait voulu. Quelque part dans son esprit, un débile s'amusait à repasser la dernière heure en boucle, à formuler questions sur questions, et propositions idiotes sur idées lumineuses à oublier dans l'instant. Il traversa la pièce en silence, attrapa son paquet de cigarettes laissé à l'abandon sur la table, retourna à son lit et s'y laissa tomber assis. Il se passa la main sur la nuque, expirant lentement.

Voilà, il l'avait sa réponse. Tout à l'heure...Il n'aurait même pas remarqué si quelqu'un était rentré dans la chambre. Mais les canines contre sa lèvre, puis frôlant sa peau, il n'aurait pas pu passer à côté. Pas cette fois, en tous cas. Il releva le regard vers son coéquipier endormi, et soupira doucement. Il saisit une cigarette, la grilla, puis se laissa tomber en arrière, et scruta le plafond.

Un vampire...  
Quelque part, ça ne l'étonnait pas.


	9. Chapitre Troisieme, Sequelle

Chapitre Troisième,

Séquelle

Où l'on voit la même scène depuis l'autre lit.

Certains jours, il se disait qu'il pouvait ignorer la faim. Que les premiers temps, il ne chassait que tous les deux mois. Que de se nourrir aussi souvent n'était donc pas nécessaire. Et parfois, à force de se le répéter, il finissait par y croire assez pour que son esprit passe outre la faim. Mais, s'il parvenait à se convaincre lui-même, il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à mettre ses démons, et surtout son corps, sur la même longueur d'onde. Ses entités avaient prit goût à la chasse. Et chose plus inquiétante, ils avaient fini par ressentir eux aussi les affres de la faim. Quant à son corps, aussi impliqué qu'il l'était, il en était devenu dépendant. Et l'idée qu'il n'en n'avait pas autant besoin, n'apaisait en rien son envie du sang.

C'était la nuit que passer outre lui était le plus insupportable, et il devait redoubler d'effort pour tenir bon, pour se concentrer sur le vide et ne surtout pas y penser à la fois, car l'un attirait l'autre. Le silence interminable des nuits blanches le focalisait sur sa faim, et la faim lui montrait à quel point tout était endormi, à quel point il était seul, à quel point le monde s'en foutait s'il disparaissait quelques heures, emportant un monstre de plus avec lui.

En journées, il pouvait s'occuper l'esprit, répliquer à ses démons qu'il était trop occupé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ecouter Yuffie, passer du temps avec les membres de l'équipe (qui s'étonnaient de son implication soudaine dans le groupe), donner un coup de main à bord de l'Highwind ou combattre lors d'une escale, faisaient partie des choses qu'il faisait quotidiennement depuis l'éveil du vampire, et qui l'aidaient à oublier temporairement sa condition, le distrayant.

Mais en pleine nuit, il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien d'autre à écouter que les murmures tourmentés de ses démons qui grondaient, l'incitaient à aller chasser, le menaçaient quand il refusait, pour finalement le supplier quand il ne cédait pas. Et lorsque Vincent arrivait à les ignorer complètement, ils le torturaient, lui rappelant le goût du sang, l'excitation de la course avec les victimes, à quel point ces connards méritaient leur sort. Et s'il ne cédait toujours pas, alors ils se joignaient tous ensemble, et faisaient résonner des murmures innocents pour le tenter, lui faisant remarquer à quel point Cid était proche, littéralement à portée de main. Et chacun après l'autre, ils lui partageaient la sensation grisante que leur inspirait le fantasme de se nourrir à la gorge du pilote.

C'était en général arrivé à ce stade qu'il se redressait d'un bond et quittait la pièce.

Un léger soupir passa le seuil de ses lèvres. Il aurait vraiment, vraiment voulu pouvoir dormir. Il posa donc ses prunelles fatiguées - qu'il s'efforçait jusque là de garder closes – sur le plafond. Passées quelques secondes, il se rassit sur son lit. Etouffant un nouveau soupir, il se passa la main sur le visage, passa contre sa tempe, puis laissa ses doigts se nicher dans sa nuque, sous l'épaisse tignasse de cheveux qui lui collait à la peau. A force de lutter contre les assauts répétés de ses démons, il était en nage. Il se redressa, respira lentement. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il devait ignorer les voix dans sa tête, penser à autre chose. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit d'assez divertissant dans cette pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent d'eux-même sur la forme endormie, et le sourire ironique de Chaos s'imposa à ses lèvres.

" Trop tentant, Valentine ? "

Bien évidemment, seul le silence répondit à la remarque du démon. Et bien évidemment, il avait raison. Cid était la dernière chose – en l'occurrence, la dernière personne – à qui il devait penser s'il ne voulait pas perdre définitivement le contrôle de son corps. Il laissa son regard chuter vers le sol, parcourir les lattes de bois, passer sur ses pieds, remonter le long de sa jambe, et s'arrêter finalement sur son bras mutilé reposant sur sa cuisse. La vue, et les souvenirs qu'elle levait, l'occupèrent de brèves secondes, avant que ce qu'il ne lui restait de mentalement stable n'enferme les flashs d'images loin derrière la barrière de son inconscience.

Après d'autres instants de réflexions, il se dit qu'il était, à ce moment précis, prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour passer le temps jusqu'au lendemain. C'était presque surprenant ; il n'aurait jamais pensé attendre un jour aussi impatiemment l'aube. Piqué par le comique des pensées de son hôte, Hellmasker s'efforçait maintenant de lui proposer diverses activités pour l'occuper. Parmi celle-ci, refaire le lit, découper un cadavre, faire du thé, vérifier l'état de sa tronçonneuse, s'occuper d'un animal. Vincent s'arrêta un instant sur les suggestions du démon, souriant intérieurement aux efforts du concerné. La façon dont il associait et prenait en compte les choses qui était normales pour Vincent, et celles qui l'étaient pour lui, était autant hilarante qu'atterrante.

Il l'écouta encore plusieurs minutes déblatérer idée folle sur chose envisageable. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par lui répondre. Ce qui eut le mérite de le distraire un bon quart d'heure, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croiser ses bras, les décroiser, se relever et faire les cents pas, se rasseoir, croiser ses doigts ensembles, taper nerveusement du pied sur le sol. C'était – malgré tout - son propre corps, et il se retournait contre lui. Encore.

" Bon, eh bien, aller manger quelque chose ? "

" Trop proche de ce que je tente d'éviter de faire. "

" Réveiller Yuffie et lui parler ? "

Il étouffa un gémissement fatigué à l'idée.

" Suicidaire. "

Pour en avoir fait l'expérience lors d'un cas d'urgence, il y a des mois de ça, un soir où le village dans lequel la troupe avait fait escale s'était fait mettre à sac et incendié, il savait que, arrachée à son sommeil, la jeune ninja égalait ce qui pouvait être comparé à un mélange de Tifa en rogne et Chaos lâché dans la nature. Donc, non, hors de question.

Pendant ce temps, les propositions du démon s'étaient mise à filer les unes après les autres dans ses pensées, un flot ininterrompu d'inepties et de vagues idées que l'entité ne contrôlait plus. Parmi celles-ci, écrire ou dessiner, auxquelles Vincent avorta un rire, qui franchit le seuil de ses lèvres dans un souffle court. Il savait trop bien ce qu'il se passerait s'il se retrouvait avec un crayon dans la main. Soit il décrirait dans les moindres détails une chasse, en commençant par les rituels à accomplir avant de quitter la chambre de l'auberge ou sa cabine de l'Highwind, l'apparence physique de la victime choisie, les sensations grisantes ressenties durant la course, puis la capture, et il finirait sur un récit long d'une dizaine de pages de la sensation du sang lui coulant dans la gorge, se répandant dans ses membres, la douleur à laquelle il s'était habitué, et surtout, les flots de sang lui explosant au coeur, faisant s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque, de longues minutes durant, comme sous l'effet de l'héroïne. La sensation du sang remontant à son cerveau, cognant à ses tempes, faisant se taire définitivement le flot de ses pensées et les murmures de ses démons, le laissant les oreilles bourdonnantes et le regard focalisé sur l'infinité du ciel nocturne.  
Soit ça, soit il dessineraient les unes après les autres, les visions que lui renvoyaient ses démons, ainsi que sa mémoire.

Il réalisa qu'une heure s'était écoulée sans qu'il n'en ait la moindre idée, perdu dans ses pensées. Et tandis qu'un sentiment de soulagement s'efforçait de le gagner dans le flot confus des envies qui le torturaient, il remarqua qu'il s'était remis debout, avait traversé la pièce et serrait à présent dans son poing gauche le col du blouson de Cid, le regard fixé sur le mur devant lui, et la notion de panique lui remonta le long dos, fendant ses pensées et s'imposant brutalement là où d'autres sentiments restaient encore coincés à ses entrailles.

Pour n'importe qu'elle autre personne, c'était un moindre mal. Qui n'avait jamais traversé une pièce, tendu la main et fait quelque chose par pur réflexe, par simple habitude, pour se demander plus tard si ou non, il l'avait fait ? Mais pour Vincent, c'était, à cet instant précis, une source d'angoisse intarissable. Il n'avait pas contrôlé ses actions. Depuis combien de temps avait-il bougé ? Il ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir fait. N'importe lequel de ses démons aurait pu prendre le contrôle sur lui. Le faire faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas, sans même qu'il ne hausse un sourcil.

Il retourna à son lit, incertain, perturbé, manquant d'entraîner la chaise avec lui en se retournant. Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas, et se prit le front dans la main, s'efforçant de retrouver son assurance, sans succès. A peine ses doutes affichés, ses démons s'étaient remis à gronder, lui vrillant les tympans. Un riait et glapissait, euphorique, encore prit dans son propre délire. Un autre gémissait, faiblement, difficilement. Un autre grondait, menaçait, insultait. Un dernier hurlait, suppliait, et hurlait encore. Et le vampire restait silencieux, irrité, attendant, désirant.

Il voulait partir, fuir loin de leur voix, loin des souvenirs qu'ils ravivaient à chaque instant. Il voulait hurler plus fort qu'eux. Il voulait se mordre les lèvres jusqu'à en saigner pour que le goût du sang cesse de le faire y penser. Et surtout, il voulait taire la peur qui lui coulait dans le dos. Cette angoisse acide, piquante, qui le prenait quand il sentait à quel point il avait envie de sang, à quel point son corps en réclamait, à quel point il était faible face à cette obsession.

Au milieu des rires et des cris qui se choquaient les uns aux autres dans son esprit, le vampire qui restait silencieux et l'observait de son regard carmin, affamé, insatisfait. Dans le même quart de seconde, il le sentit sourire en lui, et l'angoisse disparaissait pour faire place à l'instinct – la faim, l'abandon - qu'il repoussait depuis le début de la soirée. C'était maintenant au tour du vampire d'essayer de convaincre l'hôte. Et les quatre autres promettaient déjà de l'aider au mieux. Poussé à bout, pressé d'en finir et d'obtenir enfin ce qu'il était en droit d'attendre, le démon réveillait des souvenirs sanglants, y mêlant des visions plus sombres, plus profondes, qui n'appartenaient qu'à son instinct, excitant la faim et l'impatience des bêtes qu'ils étaient.

Vincent déglutit, se figeant à la précision des visions que lui renvoyait son démon. Il gronda, le menaçant. Il releva la tête pour que son regard accroche autre chose que les visions qu'il lui imposait, et il aurait pu se mettre à jurer. Il avait oublié la présence du pilote – si tant était qu'il pouvait réellement l'oublier. Ses doigts agrippèrent les draps, sa griffe s'enfonçant dans le matelas, et il s'ordonna de détourner le regard. Mais trop tard. Les visions l'étouffèrent ; Il voyait la nuque offerte dans ses moindre détails, se rappelait la texture de la peau contre ses doigts, sentait l'odeur discrète du sang chaud. Chaque élément, plus précis l'un que l'autre, lui venaient à l'esprit à une vitesse incontrôlable, le laissant essoufflé, étourdi, la tête le tournant. Il était à présent parcouru de frissons, l'un s'arrêtant pour mieux faire place au suivant. Poussant le jeu au vice, tiraillés par la faim et l'envie de chasser, ses démons lui murmurait des encouragements à l'oreille. Il constata avec horreur que ses frissons passaient brutalement de la peur à l'envie.

Tandis que les autres démons s'affairaient à l'assommer de leur murmures, le vampire lui imposait par rafales des images qui étaient aussi sensuelles et sanglantes que possible à la fois. Il tenta de repousser les visions, écoeuré et déconcerté à la fois. Mais quelque part, il avait déjà baissé les bras, et ne luttait plus que par acquis de conscience. La vision d'un corps glacé par la peur, cambré sous la douleur, attira son attention. Derrière ses paupières closes dans une vaine tentative de chasser les images – les souvenirs ? - qui lui arrivaient les uns après les autres, il voyait à présent un bras abandonné sur la jambe repliée de sa propriétaire, un filet de sang suivant les lignes de son poignet, les courbes de sa main ouverte. Puis une forme trébuchant dans la pénombre, essoufflée, paniquée, se retournant vers lui et priant pour sa vie.

Et finalement, des mains fines se raccrochant doucement à lui, d'abord hésitantes. Des lèvres se rapprochant, incertaines, des siennes. Sa main frôlant l'épaule nue. Une femme rejetant sa tête en arrière, soupirant son nom.

Il sursauta, bondit sur ses pieds, se rendit à la fenêtre, et vit son reflet lui rendre l'image de son visage, de la sueur froide qui trempait son front, de ses yeux écarquillés le fixant avec horreur et haine. Lucrécia. Cette dernière vision était celle d'une nuit passée, il y avait plus de trente ans, avec Lucrécia. Il se vit serrer les dents sans le sentir, ses poings appuyés douloureusement sur le rebord de bois. Le démon – ce putain de vampire ! – avait fouillé dans ses souvenirs, son histoire, pour en prendre ce qu'il avait de plus intime, de plus douloureux et de plus cher à la fois pour en venir à ses fins. Chacun de ses démons avaient accès à ses pensées, à ses souvenirs. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'était jamais permis de les utiliser contre lui.

Chaos gronda, en retrait. Le vampire venait de jouer à un petit jeu peu malin, et très dangereux. Et vu le sourire qui étirait à présent les lèvres de son hôte dans un rictus froid, il n'avait pas hâte de connaître la suite. Il savait que cela serait douloureux.

L'instant d'après, il se tenait immobile à côté du lit dans lequel son coéquipier dormait. Les couvertures froissées laissaient apparaître une partie de son pantalon, qu'il avait gardé pour dormir. Vincent les repoussa complètement. Un souffle plus tard, son poids venait s'ajouter à celui du pilote sur le matelas. Il se focalisa un long moment le visage endormi, forçant son regard à parcourir lentement chaque détail, comme pour les mémoriser. Ses traits étaient légèrement tendus, il devait rêver. Il laissa glisser son regard sur les tempes de l'homme, remonter à son front et s'attarder sur les mèches courtes le barrant, sans précipitation. Plus minutieusement encore, il baissa les yeux sur les sourcils légèrement froncés, les paupières closes sursautant parfois, la barbe naissante qui marquait ses joues. Il sourit en réponse au silence de ses démons, comme il s'arrêtait sur les lèvres de Cid. Il se pencha légèrement, remontant son genou sous lui pour avoir un meilleur appui.

Un murmure commun traversa les entités à la sensation de la chaleur de l'homme. Vincent esquissa un sourire et pencha la tête vers son propre genou, observant en silence le point de contact entre leur deux corps. Après un long moment, il revint à son coéquipier, qui avait détourné le visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il resta interdit, s'assurant que Cid dormait toujours. Après un bref instant, il décida que oui, il pouvait continuer. Il reprit sa course, passant avec plus d'insistance sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes, descendant sur sa mâchoire, puis très, très lentement sur la peau légèrement tendue de son cou, sur le chemin que dessinait ses veines. Un instant, il retint sa respiration.

Evidemment, il en crevait d'envie.  
Mais pas autant qu'eux.

Il se rendit compte qu'il frissonnait, son corps éreinté par la faim et la tension permanente qu'il s'infligeait depuis de trop longues minutes le rappelant à l'ordre. Il se recula légèrement, finit de plier ses jambes, et avant que ses démons ne puisse comprendre où il voulait en venir, il était assis à cheval sur le bassin du pilote. Un souffle passa le seuil de ses lèvres, il remua légèrement. Les démons comme leur hôte retinrent leur souffle. Réveilles-toi, qu'il te prenne, murmuraient les premiers. Ne te réveilles surtout pas, espérait le second. Un nouveau soupir, et l'homme envoyait sa main balayer le vide, rencontrer le corps étranger, et après un instant, le reconnaître comme inoffensif. Ses traits se détendirent, et il remonta sa main le long de son bras, jusqu'à la poser dans son dos.

Lorsque la paume tiède du pilote s'était posée contre sa peau, il avait observé un instant son visage, incertain. Et quand ses doigts avaient remonté le long de son bras, il avait fermé les yeux, ne se préoccupant plus que des sensations qu'il ressentait. Un frisson suivit le mouvement de Cid sur sa peau, et ses démons gémirent. La paume du pilote embrassa une seconde la courbe de son épaule, et un nouveau frisson remonta dans sa nuque, parcourut son crâne. Les doigts passèrent l'un après l'autre sur son dos, caressèrent une mèche sombre. Il s'entendit déglutir difficilement, réprimer un murmure appréciateur.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau uniquement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Sa main droite quitta le drap blanc, et ses doigts remontèrent lentement contre l'épaule du pilote. Il parcourut la peau nue du bout des doigts, doucement, presque tendrement. Il suivit un court instant le chemin que dessinait sa propre main, puis, sans cesser sa caresse, remonta son regard sur le visage de l'homme. Il parcourut l'épaule de sa main, frôla la peau tiède jusqu'au torse qui se soulevait au rythme des respirations du pilote. Le temps d'une respiration s'écoula, et il posa sa main à plat au-dessus du coeur de l'homme. Quand ses démons grondèrent (ou gémirent, selon), il sourit intérieurement et se pencha quelque peu en avant, s'appuyant un peu plus contre l'homme, accentuant le contact. Et il attendit. Forçant le silence, il se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir entendre le rythme soutenu de l'organe cognant dans sa cage, le sentir faire écho contre sa main. Nouveau gémissement des démons, et il ferme les yeux. Il se figea légèrement dans sa concentration, et soupira comme un frisson de plaisir et de désir mêlés le parcourut entièrement.

" Nom de dieu, Vincent, Ca t'amuses ?! Mord-le ! "

" Non. "

La réponse avait été murmurée, à peine audible. Mais les démons en furent repoussés, comme giflés. L'un siffla de dépit. Chaos pensait savoir où son hôte voulait en venir, et il jura. Et sa voix reprit tranquillement dans leur esprit commun. Elle était contrôlée. Assurée. Indiscutable. Et, chose qui fit frissonner le plus faible d'entre eux, elle était joueuse.

" Et oui, ça m'amuse. "

Déjà, ignorant une quelconque réponse, il retourna toute son attention à son coéquipier. Il passa outre la faim qui lui nouait les entrailles, et remonta sa main sur le torse de l'homme tout en se penchant en avant, réduisant au néant la maigre distance entre leur visage. Ses doigts se plièrent doucement autour de son cou, son pouce reposant sous sa pomme d'adam. Suivant le mouvement, la main du pilote avait glissé de plusieurs centimètres dans son dos, et son poignet reposait maintenant sur la nuque de son coéquipier, le poids de son bras non retenu l'attirant davantage à lui. Vincent se laissa entraîner, et lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour que sa tempe vienne frôler sa mâchoire, il inspira profondément l'odeur du pilote à son cou. L'odeur de cigarettes consumées, des machines de l'Highwind et de la peau de l'homme s'imposèrent violemment aux entités. Celle du sang courant dans ses veines, d'abord quasiment imperceptible, affolait les sens déjà à l'agonie des démons, quand ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau tiède de son cou.

Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur chacun des points de contact entre lui et Cid, chacune des sensations ressenties, les unes après les autres. Son poignet sur sa nuque, ses doigts frôlant son cou. La chaleur de son torse sous le sien. La sensation de son ventre se nouant à chaque contact. Sans regarder, il relâcha son cou, remonta sa main jusqu'à son visage, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Le goût de sa peau.

Ses démons hurlèrent de frustration.

" Putain, Valentine ! "

Sans répondre, il se redressa légèrement, retirant doucement sa main du visage de son coéquipier.

Et la reposa sur son bras, y exerçant une légère pression malgré lui, se retenant. Un des démons avait soufflé un murmure soulagé en le sentant reculer, Chaos déglutissait à présent.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur le visage de l'homme. La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, il s'arrêta lorsque la proximité fut telle que ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes. Ses canines se dévoilèrent, exerçant une légère pression sur la lèvre inférieure du pilote. Il frissonna comme l'odeur du sang l'étourdit. Cid soupira, et sa lèvre frôla les siennes dans le processus. Il resta un instant immobile, resserrant son étreinte sur son bras, et retourna à son cou, non sans frôler sa mâchoire de ses lèvres au passage. Il sentit sa main glisser, se poser entre la hanche du pilote et sa propre cuisse. Il inspira lentement, laissant l'odeur du pilote s'imposer à lui, et ses doigts se crispèrent quelque peu contre sa hanche. La seconde d'après, sa langue passait le seuil de ses lèvres et gouttait la peau du pilote sur plusieurs centimètres.

Un long silence atterré secoua ses démons. Après plusieurs secondes, il tressaillit, et se redressa vivement, revenant à sa position assise. Sa main agrippait douloureusement la taille du pilote, et il se mordait les lèvres.

Seul Chaos réussit encore à murmurer.

" Oh, putain... "

Vincent sentit un sourire se peindre sur ses lèvres. La leçon était passée. Parfait. Il ramena ses bras à lui, se tenant le ventre pour taire sa faim plus que attisée. Il se sentit être attiré en avant, et se laissa retomber doucement contre le corps de l'homme, et appuya son front contre son torse. Aucun de ses démons, et encore moins le vampire, n'osa faire la moindre réflexion. La fatigue l'emporterait sur la faim. Quelques secondes passèrent, il sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes, il murmura une dernière fois avant de se laisser aller aux bras de Morphée.

" Pardon, Cid. "

Chaos, le premier à se remettre, se laissa aller au flot de ses pensées, quand celles de son hôte devinrent plus chaotiques, étouffées par la fatigue. Il avait réalisé plusieurs choses. D'abord, chose qu'il savait déjà, qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser, et il espérait bien que le vampire les avait retenues. Ensuite, que Valentine avait bien plus de volonté qu'il ne le montrait, et surtout plus de couilles qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Il se rendait compte à quel point il les laissait libres, tant que faire se pouvait. Il l'avait clairement montré ce soir, concernant le sang, il menait le jeu, et de loin. Que, outre les fois nécessaires, c'était uniquement parce qu'il le voulait bien, qu'ils chassaient. Qu'il luttait uniquement pour ne pas devenir un stupide drogué en manque. Et que lorsqu'il voulait jouer sérieusement, il était pire qu'eux cinq réunis. A partir du moment où le vampire avait fauté, il ne leur avait laissé aucun répit. Et s'il leur avait fait la leçon à tous, pas seulement au vampire qui ignorait encore certaines choses, ça avait été pour les remettre à leur place.

Durant presque une heure, il s'était focalisé sur chaque réactions du pilote, sur chaque sensation ressentie ; s'était concentré pour garder la faim en retrait et ne pas le mordre, même en étant allé aussi loin que de goûter sa peau, et ce en les forçant tous les cinq à voir, sentir et ressentir chaque chose en même temps que lui, sans leur laisser ne serait-ce qu'une chance de battre en retrait dans son inconscient.

C'était clair à présent. Valentine avait une putain de volonté.

Et il était rancunier.

La façon avec laquelle il leur avait imposé cette scène avait fait passer divers messages, avec la certitude d'être vraiment compris. Premièrement, que lui aussi pouvait imposer des visions pour mieux les torturer avec. Et, clairement, il savait comment les torturer. Du début à la fin, il leur avait imposé non pas de voir, mais de vivre ce qu'ils lui imposaient depuis le début de la soirée. Et même s'ils savaient qu'il ne mordrait pas le pilote, il leur laissait croire que la finalité de tout cela serait de le faire. Il les avait fait espérer. Et ça avait été insupportable. L'envie avait été insupportable. Il leur avait balancé à la figure l'odeur, le goût du sang, si proche alors qu'inaccessible.

Vraiment. C'était très, très clair maintenant.

Lorsque Vincent se réveilla, encore en pleine nuit, quelques heures plus tard, il était dans son propre lit. Il était épuisé, mais pas par la faim. Ses entités restaient endormies, si ce n'était Chaos et le vampire. Surpris dans leur conversation, les deux démons se figèrent dans un silence incertain, puis retournèrent à leur sommeil précaire. Il soupira doucement, soulagé – et l'odeur du blouson sur ses épaules n'y était probablement pas pour rien. Il regarda un instant dans la direction du pilote, puis passa un long moment à fixer le plafond.

Il avait été trop loin. Il avait voulu redéfinir les règles du jeu. Montrer clairement à ses entités quelles étaient les limites à ne pas franchir. Le vampire avait joué avec lui, il en avait fait de même. En soi, la leçon avait été clairement expliquée. Mais c'était loin d'être un jeu. Et il l'avait fait au dépend de son coéquipier. Il s'était laissé aller à sa rage et à l'envie de s'imposer à ses démons, et il l'avait délibérément utilisé pour cela.

Mais surtout, il avait finalement fait ce qu'il js'était juré de ne jamais faire. Il avait approché Cid, dans le but de se nourrir de son sang. Sans aller jusqu'au bout, certes, mais il n'en avait jamais été aussi proche. Il aurait pu le mordre malgré lui. Se laisser prendre à son propre jeu, et plonger ses canines à sa gorge. Les derniers instants, la faim le rongeait. Il savait qu'il allait trop loin, sans quoi il ne se serait pas raccroché ainsi à lui. Il aurait du s'arrêter à ce moment-là. Le vampire avait déjà compris qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, et il savait qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Mais il avait continué. Et passé l'instant où il avait frôlé sa peau, l'envie d'ouvrir la bouche et de mordre dans le cou de Cid le prenait à chaque respiration.

Il se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, une tasse de café l'attendrait sur sa table de nuit. Depuis la fenêtre, une cigarette grillant entre ses lèvres, le pilote le saluerait comme à son habitude.

Il ne déciderait de chasser que trois semaines plus tard.


	10. Chapitre Quatre

Chapitre Quatrième,

Où le silence est soudain de mise.

Aussi loin qu'on pouvait voir, le ciel était dégagé. S'étalant à perte de vue, d'où qu'on se positionne, du bleu. Pas le moindre nuage. Et pour finir, un vent qui allait constant dans leur sens. En un mot, les conditions météorologiques idéales pour piloter. A bord de l'Highwing, le travail des mécanos se limitait à patrouiller dans la salle des machines, à tour de rôle. Au cas où quelque chose péterait par le plus grand des hasards. Le capitaine avait donné l'ordre de décoller il y avait au grand maximum deux heures, et cartes de jeux, dés et tabacs étaient déjà sortis. D'autres profitaient simplement de quelques heures de repos, avant qu'une nouvelle connerie ne leur tombe sur le coin de la gueule. Dans la salle de réunion adjacente à la plateforme de pilotage, les membres d'Avalanche étaient avachis sur les banquettes. Certains finissaient péniblement une nuit trop courte, d'autres s'efforçaient de rester éveillés en attendant un café salvateur, et les derniers s'activaient mollement auprès des Chocobos embarqués. Autant dire que tous flemmardaient au possible.

En résumé, pour le Capitaine de l'aérostat, c'était une matinée chiante comme pas deux.

Ils avaient repris le vent pour un coin oublié au niveau des archipels entre Fort Condor et Mideel, où des évènements inquiétants auraient lieu depuis quelques semaines. Et de ce qu'ils avaient compris, ça puait comme fumier humide au soleil. Rien de surprenant à ce que les rumeurs fassent donc le tour des grandes villes à proximité. Aussi, lorsqu'ils avaient fait un arrêt ''week-end'' à Costa Del Sol, la veille, plusieurs touristes à la ronde – plus précisément, le premier péquenot croisé dans le premier bar venu – s'étaient pressés de leur étaler leur version des dernières nouvelles du monde, chacun y mettant son grain de sel.

Une matinée plus tard, l'équipe s'était rassemblée et concertée, faisant le tri des informations que chacun avaient glané. La version qui revenait le plus concernaient des disparations étranges, des corps retrouvés à moins d'un kilomètre du village dans un état de décomposition avancé, d'enfants témoins du passage dans les écuries d'un monstre haut comme deux hommes, et autres Chocobos dont les plumes étaient passées du noir au blanc et qui restaient recroquevillés au fond de la grange, terrorisés. Couvrant d'un regard général la troupe, Cloud prit sa décision : ils iraient voir d'eux-même ce qui se tramait.

'' Ah, non ! Non, je suis pas d'accord ! ''

'' Yuffie... ''

'' ...Cloud, je te jure que si on se fait pas un putain de week-end détente, je boude. ''

'' Tu joues trop avec Cid, il déteint sur toi. ''

'' &#ù*ø ! Mais je t'emmerde, Barret ! Bordel de $£# de &%§$ ! ''

'' Qu'est-ce que je disais... ''

'' Yuffie '', reprit Cloud, '' Je te promets qu'on reviendra la prochaine fois. Mais on est peut-être sur une piste concernant Sephiroth, alors... ''

'' ...ça va, j'ai compris, c'est bon... ''

Après ça, le reste de la journée s'était écoulé entre les ravitaillements, courses diverses et vérifications nécessaires pour l'aérostat. Pendant les derniers réglages, Yuffie fit un aller-retour au magasin général pour acheter des légumes aux Chocobos, Red XIII et Vincent firent un tour au magasin d'armes, tandis que Tifa et Aérith s'occupaient des divers éléments manquant à la survie de l'équipe, tels potions, tentes, queues de phoenix et autres matérias. 7530 Gils et une heure plus tard, l'Highwind quittait l'aéroport de la ville la plus touristique du monde, et Cid jurait dans sa barbe naissante qu'il valait mieux pour Sephiroth que cette histoire lui soit intimement liée, parce que ça le gavait sévèrement de faire des aller-retours pour ses miches.

A présent, au lendemain matin, l'odeur du café que Tifa servait aux larves encore endormies qui lui servaient de coéquipiers s'imposait difficilement dans la cabine de pilotage où il avait prit sa place habituelle. Il restait encore une bonne demi-douzaine d'heures de vol avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination ; et Sephiroth n'occupait qu'une vague place dans la liste de ses préoccupations. Cid pressentait qu'ils allaient perdre leur temps dans un village de paumés pour rien, pour une simple putain de bestiole échappée de la forêt la plus proche qui faisait des siennes...

Sérieusement. Sephiroth qui perdrait son temps à terroriser des Chocobos ? Le faites pas rire...

Le pilote étouffa un profond soupir ennuyé et passa en pilotage automatique. Il s'étira dans un bâillement, et ses muscles fatigués protestèrent en grinçant. Il recula son siège de pilotage d'un bon mètre, s'y enfonçant plus profondément en grommelant, croisa les bras sur son torse, et envoya ses pieds se poser sur le tableau de bord, manquant de renverser la tasse vide qui y avait été oubliée. Dans un geste machinal, il leva la main à la paire de lunettes passée à la va-vite autour de son cou, et fronça les sourcils en n'y trouvant pas son paquet de clopes. Jetant un coup d'oeil à son environnement, il les trouva sur le bureau, hors d'atteinte, entre la large vitre et le rebord du cadran où trainait, tranquille, l'aiguille indiquant la vitesse actuelle de l'Highwind. Il poussa un lourd soupir et se passa les mains sur le visage, y étouffant une vague de jurons.

'' Ah, putain... ''

Sérieusement. Il avait fait quoi, à qui, quand et où pour qu'on l'emmerde comme ça de bon matin ? C'était trop demander, que les choses se fassent toutes seules ne serait-ce qu'une fois ?

Et non, il n'était pas trop feignasse pour se lever et chopper son paquet. Il se prenait juste assez la tête comme ça ces derniers temps pour qu'on ne vienne pas en plus l'emmerder derechef.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rageur à la tasse qui s'étaient dangereusement rapprochée du bord, et qui contemplait à présent le vide d'un air inquiet.

" Et t'es pas foutue de faire du café toute seule, toi... "

Il se redressa en dépliant une jambe, attrapa son paquet du bout des doigts, puis se laissa lourdement retomber dans son siège. Il s'alluma une cigarette, et inspira longuement, les yeux fermés. Du pied, il recula la tasse qui faisait ses dernières prières, repoussant à plus tard l'inexorable chute du récipient.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur l'étendue du ciel qui lui faisait face, expirant sa fumée, perdu dans l'amertume qui lui était devenue journalière ces derniers temps. Quelque part, il s'y était attendu. Il aurait été naïf de croire que l'épisode de l'autre soir n'aurait pas de conséquences.

Une quinzaine de jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis, et le mort-vivant qui lui servait de coéquipier ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Enfin, si. Disons plutôt qu'il ne lui parlait pas. Loin d'être un imbécile, il se comportait devant les autres comme si de rien n'était pour préserver l'illusion. Il passait autant de temps que d'habitude avec le pilote, partageait naturellement sa chambre lorsque leurs aventures leur imposait de dormir dans une auberge, et combattait à ses côtés avec la même complicité, la même évidence.

Et le pire, c'est que cette bande de gastéropodes aveugles n'y voyait que du feu !

Enfin, il était mal placé pour parler... depuis cette fameuse nuit, lui aussi réagissait différemment. Normalement, quand on lui parlait de son coéquipier, il haussait un sourcil interrogateur et attendait la suite. Ces derniers jours, sa réaction se limitait à un borborygme agacé, appuyé d'un ''quoi avec Vinc', putain de merde ?'' et soutenu de quelques objets volants, selon ce qui lui passait sous la main. Mais lui au moins avait une bonne excuse : Vincent le fuyait comme la peste, ça l'agaçait, donc il râlait, CQFD.

...ça et le fait que, normalement, quand on lui disait ''Vincent'', il pensait à l'anorexique de service dans sa cape carmine, et non à cheval sur lui, à moitié à poil et lui dévorant le cou.

Il ravala le flot de jurons qui lui venaient à l'esprit en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, et refoula la vague d'images trop précises qui lui revenait en mémoire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la salle de réunion. Seuls Aérith, Cloud et Red XIII y étaient encore, tous les trois visiblement en intense discussion. Il observa la magicienne un bref instant avant de revenir au tableau de pilotage, se remémorant une réflexion qu'elle lui avait fait, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Un truc comme quoi, malgré son air bourru et son langage fleuri, il avait une ''incroyable capacité à mettre les gens à l'aise et développer des relations amicales''.

Après un instant, il étouffa un rire jaune, se passant les mains sur le visage, finissant son geste en frottant ses yeux fatigués derrière la paume de ses mains.

'' De bonnes relations, mon cul... ''

'' ...Tu sais Cid, pour quelqu'un qui arriverait à ce moment, t'entendre dire 'relation' et 'cul' dans la même phrase peut porter à confusion. ''

Le pilote se renfrogna dans son siège et tira une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet. Il avait senti venir la magicienne, (n'était pas né celui qui le surprendrait à bord de son propre vaisseau), et ne s'était donc pas étonné qu'on réponde à sa réflexion. Par contre, entendre Aérith prononcer le mot ''cul'' en y mettant de tels sous-entendus ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Passé l'étonnement, il releva la tête vers la jeune femme qui se tenait debout à sa gauche et lui adressa un regard réprobateur, l'air ennuyé.

'' T'avais qu'à toquer avant de rentrer. ''

Sur un sourire léger, la magicienne contempla un instant la vue du monde qui s'offrait à elle, puis se tourna vers l'homme. Lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau son regard, elle lui offrit un sourire amusé, ses bras délicats croisés sur sa poitrine.

'' Même irrité, tu te retiens de jurer en ma présence. ''

'' Parce que t'es une fille. ''

'' Tifa et Yuffie sont des filles, Cid...et ça ne t'empêche pas de le faire devant elles. ''

'' C'pas pareil. ''

La magicienne esquissa une grimace réprobatrice, puis répondit par un soupir mi-ennuyé, mi-amusé au pilote. C'était du Cid tout craché. Elle s'avança, s'arrêtant à hauteur de ses jambes encore appuyées sur le tableau de bord, et fit mine d'attendre. A l'air interrogateur de l'homme, elle désigna le siège à côté du sien du regard. Le pilote eut une mimique ennuyée, lui faisant signe de faire le tour. Sur un sourire, la jeune femme répondit qu'elle s'en voudrait de perdre une occasion de le déranger. Le pilote leva les yeux au ciel, puis ramena ses genoux à lui le temps de laisser la magicienne passer. Aérith se fraya un chemin jusqu'au siège du second en riant doucement.

La complicité qui s'était construite entre elle et le pilote lui plaisait autant qu'elle l'étonnait. Le capitaine de l'Highwind établissait une relation propre à chaque personne du groupe. La façon dont il jouait au grand frère avec Yuffie en était le meilleur exemple. Pour Aérith, il représentait à la fois un père et un confident. Elle aimait se tourner vers lui quand elle se sentait perdue, ou lorsque l'envie lui prenait de partager un thé avec un ami. Cid n'avait pas besoin de raisons pour accepter quelqu'un ou se lier aux autres. Il n'accordait certes pas sa confiance en claquant des doigts, mais il ne jugeait pas sans savoir pour autant. Il compensait tout ce qu'il se savait être naturel par un franc-parlé fleuri et un optimisme parfois inapproprié, et c'est ce qui le rendait attachant.

Un temps passa ainsi dans un silence confortable. Cid fit l'aller retour pour se servir du café, laissant Aérith seule dans la cabine. Lorsque le pilote se fut rassit, la magicienne reprit soudain la conversation, observant le ciel au loin, les mains oubliées sur ses genoux.

" Et Shera ? "

La réponse fusa immédiatement, cinglante. Dans la main de l'homme, la tasse sursauta comme Cid se redressait sur son siège, répandant du café sur plusieurs documents, plans et requêtes oubliés sur le tableau de bord.

" Ah merde, hein ! Ne m'parle pas de cette %$#& de godiche de Shera ! C'est définitivement différent ! "

"...Capitaine Cid Highwind, vous devenez et mauvais et blessant..."

Cid lui rendit un long moment son regard, interdit. En face, Aérith soutenait son regard avec sévérité, visiblement incrédule. Quand il lui répondit finalement, la tasse oubliée entre ses mains, la jeune femme s'étonna du sérieux de son ami.

" Franchement, Aérith. Tu crois que j'ai forcé Shera à quoi que ce soit ? Que je lui ai demandé d'aller vérifier ces putains de réserves d'oxygène à 40 secondes du lancement ? Ou dit de rester vivre avec moi après ça ? Je suis peut-être un vieux con, mais pas un pauvre connard. "

Stupéfaite, la magicienne resta silencieuse, ne sachant que répondre à l'ironie qui perçait dans la voix du pilote, et regrettant déjà sa remarque. Redressé dans son siège, une main en appui sur l'accoudoir, Cid soutenait son regard sans se défaire de son sérieux. Le ton qu'il avait employé était neutre, mais vibrant de regrets et d'amertume contenus, et l'air dépité qui marquait les traits de l'homme jurait sur son visage habituellement rieur. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il reprit :

" Shera a toujours décidé seule de ce qu'elle faisait. "

Il se détourna pour s'allumer une cigarette, et Aérith ne sut déchiffrer l'expression qui peignit ses traits lorsqu'il reprit la parole. Pour la première fois, elle voyait Cid comme un homme marqué par la vie et le temps, blessé par tant d'erreurs et de malchance, et non comme le pilote certes bourru mais séduisant, qui riait de bon coeur et affrontait la vie comme une vieille amante.

" Quelques jours après l'accident, je lui ai dit le fond de ma pensée. Je lui ai expliqué que je lui pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir poussé à choisir entre sa vie et l'espace. Qu'à chaque fois que je verrais sa tête, je me souviendrais qu'elle a foutu mes rêves et mes espoirs en l'air. Elle savait parfaitement que je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher d'éprouver de la rancune à son sujet, ni me retenir de le lui envoyer à la gueule. Elle en a parfaitement conscience. Elle a décidé de rester quand même, c'est son choix. "

Aérith resta interdite après le monologue du pilote. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se décida à poser la question qui la démangeait vraiment, bien que redoutant la réaction de son ami. (" Cid... Toi et Shera, vous êtes... quoi, au final ? "). Et fut surprise de le voir se radoucir, esquisser un sourire amer et vider sa tasse.

" Une vieille cicatrice. "

La jeune femme l'observa avec des yeux ronds, interdite. S'il l'avait remarqué, Cid n'en dit rien. Il se perdit plus longuement dans ses réflexions.

Il n'aurait pas su définir vraiment ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Shera. Possible qu'il l'ait aimé, d'une manière ou une autre. Avant le lancement raté. Après tout, il avait sacrifié sa propre vie pour sauver la sienne. Il avait assez tenu à elle pour s'arracher les ailes en plein vol. Mais s'il avait, il y a des années, éprouvé de l'amour pour elle, aujourd'hui il ne pouvait que l'aimer comme on aime ces vieilles blessures, celles qui ne guérissent jamais et feront toujours mal. Celles qui ont une histoire. Celles qu'on regrette. Celles avec lesquelles on finit par apprendre à vivre, et qui en deviennent nécessaires, parce qu'elles rappellent qu'on est en vie, malgré toutes les souffrances endurées.

Il ne voulait pas, ne voudrait jamais de Shera. Mais comme ces vieilles blessures, il ne pouvait pas la sortir de sa vie. Parce qu'elle en avait écrit une majeure partie.

" Je l'ai longtemps détestée. Puis le temps a passé, et j'ai fini par digérer. "

Cid jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme assise dans le fauteuil du second, et répondit à son air surpris par un sourire amusé.

" Ne la prend pas en pitié, Aérith. Shera m'en a voulu, elle aussi. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle te reprochait ? "

" Je n'ai jamais accepté d'entendre ses raisons. J'ai toujours refusé de comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça. "

" Mais quelque part, c'est compréhensible, non ? Elle... "

" ...M'a empêché d'atteindre mon rêve, c'est vrai. Mais avant tout, elle a refusé que j'y laisse la vie. Elle a fait le même choix que moi, Aérith. Sauf qu'à la fin, elle a assumé. Moi, je l'ai rejetée de toutes mes forces. "

La magicienne finit par baisser les yeux, mal à l'aise face à la franchise du pilote. Elle ne savait que répondre, et lui fut reconnaissante lorsqu'il reprit la parole sans attendre une réponse de sa part.

" Après ça, on a continué à faire du surplace. On n'a jamais su dépasser le sentiment d'échec et aller de l'avant. A présent, on se blesse inutilement à cohabiter dans un monde assez vaste pour qu'on puisse ne plus jamais s'y croiser, juste parce que ça nous rassure. Je sais pas si c'est la douleur qui est devenue familière, ou si c'est le fait de se voir qui nous ramène à la réalité. "

Aérith resta un instant pensive. Présenté ainsi, il était difficile de ne pas y trouver du sens. Mais si les choses étaient si simples, si évidentes, comment expliquer le regret que le pilote exprimait à demi-mots ?

Un long moment passa avant qu'elle ne se redresse et aille poser avec douceur sa main sur l'épaule du pilote. L'homme releva le regard vers elle, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

" Tu sais, avec une Matéria Soin, peu importe la gravité de la blessure."

Cid esquissa un sourire amusé, et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que de telles blessures n'étaient pas assez physiques pour que Soin+ soit efficace, mais Aérith reprit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

" Toi et Shera, vous devriez vous libérer l'un l'autre. Vous avez perdu assez de temps, et il va falloir courir longtemps pour rattraper ceux qui ne se sont pas arrêtés. Mais vous n'êtes pas seuls pour autant. Il y a d'autres personnes qui peuvent, et veulent vous faire sentir en vie."

L'homme resta interdit aux sous-entendus de la magicienne, et fixa durant de longues minutes le panneau de bord. Finalement, il se redressa, récupérant sa tasse, et se détourna pour sortir de la cabine.

" On arrivera dans l'après-midi. Je vais prévenir les autres. "

Approuvant silencieusement comme l'homme se détournait, Aérith le regarda s'éloigner, amusée. Puis elle se rendit à son tour auprès des autres membres de l'équipe, se gardant bien de répondre franchement à Yuffie lorsque celle-ci lui demanda de quoi ils avaient parlé pendant si longtemps.


	11. Annonce

**Petite Annonce**

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de couper mes fics avec des annonces, ça fait bizarre OO. Enfin bon, ça partira plus tard.

Faaaaaamine...

Je dois bien avouer que le temps et l'inspiration me font cruellement défaut.

Pour me faire pardonner, j'upload un chapitre Bonus, rien que pour vous !

Et par la suite devrait suivre un chapitre en tryptique tout aussi trashy, dès que j'arrive à écrire la dernière partie...

Concernant le dernier chapitre, j'ai longtemps hésité entre écrire l'aventure dans le village aux mystères ou bien en faire, peut-être un jour, un chapitre bonus, comme ça, hop.

La décision finale tient plus de l'obligation que du choix ; j'arrive vraiment à rien en ce moment, donc ça sera un bonus. Peut-être. Un jour. Si vraiment on me le demande.

Donc voilà, je m'excuse platement pour l'attente, pour le manque d'update, bref, Neko va se rouler en boule dans son panier avec son laptop et fouiller FF-dot-net pour trouver du KuroFai...

A très tout vite, j'espère !

Et désolée.


	12. Chapitre Intemporel, ou presque

Chapitre Bonus,

Quelque part durant ces derniers mois.

Thirst

Un néon agonisait dans son champ de vision, et il savait que bientôt son tour viendrait. Les ongles déjà brisés sur le métal froid qui le retenait, il inspira difficilement, tenta en vain de se calmer. Un mouvement sur sa droite, et la vision trop connue d'une éternelle blouse blanche s'imposa à lui. Dans un flash, il vit le reflet couleur Mako sur les lunettes rondes, les fines mèches de cheveux aussi sombres que secs qui retombait sur l'épaule courbée du scientifique. Le scalpel qui terminait le bras penché sur son propre poignet. La seringue remplie aux trois quarts de l'épais liquide fluorescent, dans l'autre main. Le rictus curieux qui déformait les traits de son tortionnaire. Il serra les dents, et le sang gicla.

Ce n'était que le début, il le savait. Les coupures au scalpel n'étaient rien, à peine le tout premier barreau sur l'échelle des douleurs qui lui seraient infligées ce soir, comme le génie scientifique qui jouait avec son corps se laissait aller à l'écoute des nouvelles idées que lui soufflaient ses pulsions morbides. Oubliant toute raison logique, et toute limite humaine, l'homme découvrait son nouveau jouet. Le plus résistant de toute sa collection. Sa fierté.

Malgré lui, il grimaça de dégout au regard fiévreux qui parcourait à présent son torse, et détourna le regard vers les bocaux entassés dans un coin de la pièce.

Ses journées étaient les mêmes : rythmées par le travail d'auto-guérison de la Mako sur son organisme, et bercées d'anticipation angoissée. C'était donc en toute logique que les expériences survenaient le soir. Lorsqu'il était trop affaibli pour contrôler vraiment les créatures qui lui avaient été imputées.

Un soupir douloureux, et il se concentre à nouveau sur la lumière faiblissante au-dessus de sa tête. Un instant se passe sans qu'il ne sente un quelconque métal froid s'enfoncer dans sa chair, et il détourne le regard. Pour croiser celui, déçu et rageur du professeur. Il déglutit, et retourne à la contemplation du néant. Il guérissait à présent trop vite pour que cela amuse encore le mélange de névroses et de génie qu'était Hojo. Ses démons remuèrent en lui à la remarque. Il allait, encore une fois, passer au stade supérieur. Une nouvelle implantation. Ce fut un ordre, prononcé d'une voix sèche, qui interrompit leur agitation.

" Apportez-moi la scie. "

Quand une voix, légère et fluette, y répondit – " Oui, Professeur ! " - ils hurlèrent tous ensemble. Ils n'étaient que trois, pour l'instant. Grondant, se heurtant, déchirant de leur pensées acerbes à l'encontre du scientifique, l'espace d'inconscience dans lequel ils étaient murés, ils finirent par atteindre la limite et faire surface. Plusieurs muscles claquèrent douloureusement dans le corps de leur hôte, – leur corps, à présent – de devoir s'adapter si vite à une carrure différente. Les mains fines se tordirent, crispées, avant de finalement éclater pour laisser les longues griffes acérées se dessiner. La mâchoire craqua, et les crocs lupins finirent de pousser. Galiant Beast avait émergé. La table d'opération gronda, menaçant de céder. Les lanières de cuir qui le retenaient jusque là avaient volé en éclats durant la transformation, et les menottes qui plaquaient encore ses poignets et chevilles à la table crissaient, tremblantes. Deux finirent par s'ouvrir dans un 'clac' sonore. La créature prit une inspiration, un cri de rage se formant déjà dans sa gorge. Il hoqueta de surprise en réalisant qu'il s'étouffait, crachant du sang. Un regard après, il remarquait le corps penché sur son abdomen, risible et misérable petit humain qui jouait à dieu. Sauf que celui-ci ne jouait pas avec une loupe mais avec des seringues, scalpel et scies. En l'occurrence, la scie demandée plus tôt le traversait à présent, déchirant la peau, des côtes jusqu'au flanc opposé. Paralysé un instant par la surprise, il leva un poing lourd qui envoya l'homme voler jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, mollement rattrapé par son assistante.

La créature se redressa, la main serrée contre son ventre ouvert, réalisant avec horreur qu'il pouvait voir ses propres entrailles. Il gronda, et sa main libre brassa l'air, cherchant en vain à trouver sur le chariot voisin de quoi le sauver. Puis il se sentit s'immobiliser, petit à petit. Il eut le temps de tourner la tête vers son bras engourdi où trônait encore une seringue vide. La sensation remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, et il se trouva incapable d'envoyer son bras droit rencontrer le sourire mauvais de l'homme en blouse.

Lorsque l'hôte se réveilla, un flot de sang séchant à sa tempe colorait sa vision d'une teinte macabre, et il était passé au troisième niveau dans la douleur. Refermant les yeux avant qu'Hojo ne le sache éveillé, il prit en silence conscience des sensations que son cerveau à peine éveillé lui hurlait. Sa jambe gauche le lançait. Pour l'autre, la douleur engourdie qu'il sentait lui indiqua que son tibia avait été scié et le mollet dépecé, et qu'on avait placé sur la table un récipient contenant de la Mako, dans lequel baignait ses muscles à vif, de la cheville jusqu'au genou. Il remarqua ensuite à quel point il avait du mal à respirer. Et il savait, pour avoir déjà connu cette sensation, qu'on lui avait ouvert le ventre. Ou peut-être était-ce les mains s'y perdant, triturant un organe et repoussant d'autres, qui lui faisait penser ça. Il vit l'épisode qu'il avait raté en se plongeant dans l'esprit de sa première implantation, tout en remarquant, chose nouvelle, les lourdes veines et cicatrices, et la teinte sombre qui décoraient à présent son bras gauche. Celui-ci remuait nerveusement, de lui-même, cherchant visiblement à se libérer de la poigne fine mais ferme de l'assistante du professeur, qui le plaquait contre la table. Il voulut plier son pouce, sans y parvenir.

Une seconde, et un hurlement s'étrangla dans sa gorge comme le scalpel vint choquer contre ses vertèbres, déclenchant une onde de réaction électrique dans tout son système nerveux. Son corps s'arqua sur la table d'opération, et il se mordit la langue de surprise. Ses yeux exorbités rencontrèrent ceux, impassibles, de Lucrétia. On en était donc déjà à cinq sur dix...

Repoussant sans la moindre difficulté la jeune femme, il porta la main à sa gorge, s'efforçant de tousser pour recracher l'amas de sang qui bloquait sa respiration. Et eut le temps de sentir ses cordes vocales s'agiter à l'air libre, sous ses doigts, avant que sa propre main ne l'étrangle.

Il hurla, longuement, silencieusement, avant de pouvoir se redresser avec la force du désespoir sur son séant. Incapable de respirer correctement, les mains agitées de tremblements nerveux, il lui fallut un long moment pour remarquer que les rares néons en état de marche du laboratoire avaient grillé, et que l'endroit était plongé de le noir total, à peine éclairé par l'éclat de la lune, au dehors. Il lui fallut plus de temps encore pour comprendre pourquoi et comment Hojo et Lucrétia avaient subitement disparu. Pour se rappeler quand il s'était libéré. Ou pourquoi il se trouvait dans un lit, dont les draps en lambeaux étaient encore chaud et moites de sa terreur nocturne. Haletant, des larmes naissantes lui brûlant les yeux, il se plia en deux, sa main droite sur son ventre, étouffant une blessure imaginaire, sa main gauche encore crispée sur sa gorge endolorie. Un murmure d'horreur franchit ses lèvres sèches, s'écorchant dans sa gorge nouée. Se relâchant, il agrippa nerveusement un pan du drap, noyant son visage dans les plis à peine rafraichis du tissu.

Dans son esprit, ses démons frémissaient encore, soulagés que leur hôte se soit enfin réveillé, incapables de s'habituer aux souvenirs revenant chaque nuits, malgré les années. Chaos étouffa un soupir douloureux. Il fallait à chaque fois de longues minutes à Vincent pour se remettre complètement de ses cauchemars.

Aussi, lorsqu'il remarqua que son hôte ne se calmait toujours pas, et que la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa propre gorge franchissait lentement la limite du supportable, il gronda doucement, monopolisant son attention pour le faire revenir à lui.

Secoué tant par ses souvenirs que par ses démons tentant de le réveiller complètement, Vincent se redressa imperceptiblement, et, par-dessus la bordure de bois de son lit, observa de longues minutes le chemin de lumière qui se dessinait dans la pièce. Il était incapable de se calmer, et à chaque flash du cauchemar lui revenant en mémoire, il sentait ses démons tressaillir et son coeur se figer dans un battement raté, ses propres jambes se replier davantage contre son torse. Il resta un long moment les yeux dans le vide, à s'efforcer de respirer calmement, et comprit soudainement d'où venait cette douleur pourtant familière dans sa gorge. Cette envie qui lui piquait la langue, venait racler contre son palais. Son regard se précipita vers l'éclat de la lune, au-dehors. Il avait soif. A la remarque, il sentit le vampire hausser un sourcil intéressé, restant silencieux, attendant avec curiosité de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Sans quitter le mur en face de lui des yeux, de crainte que le scientifique ne s'y matérialise s'il regardait ailleurs, il se redressa, relâchant finalement son cou, et recula dans son lit, jusqu'à être assez proche du bord pour pouvoir se relever. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteint le lit de Cid, glissant à genoux sur le sol, les bras sur le matelas et les doigts crispés sur le drap offert, qu'il détourna le regard du mur. Il scruta la pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de contenir le vampire. Il était trop fatigué, trop perturbé dans l'immédiat pour s'opposer à ses propres démons s'ils décidaient d'aller chasser. Le cauchemar restait trop vif pour le laisser se concentrer sur la réalité. Et la soif l'étranglait, grinçant dans sa gorge, nouant ses entrailles. Sa bouche était sèche, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reporter inconsciemment sa main à son cou.

C'est pourquoi il ne réalisa pas que ses démons étaient préoccupés par tout sauf le sang, et que le vampire se contentait d'assister, une fois de plus et encore incrédule, à ce que pouvait être un cauchemar de son hôte. Il n'entendit par non plus Hellmasker le comparer à un animal apeuré. Ni Chaos se moquer de le voir si troublé juste parce qu'il avait soif ; d'une soif oh combien humaine...

Lui ne voyait que le fait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Et rien pour le calmer. Sa panique actuelle n'aidant en rien, il s'attardait sur chaque détails de l'endroit. Il était dans une pièce à peine décoré par quelques meubles, ses affaires et celles de son coéquipier, et leurs lits respectifs. Etouffant une quinte de toux, il retourna son attention à Cid, non sans s'assurer auparavant que le souvenir irréel de l'homme en blouse qu'il voyait adossé à l'unique fenêtre de la pièce restait immobile, et releva précipitamment sa main valide, agrippant le tissu épais du haut que portait l'homme. Il appela silencieusement son nom, sans réaliser que le pilote s'était déjà réveillé, et, la main sur son épaule, tentait de capter son attention.

" Vincent, tu m'entends ? "

Par-dessus le poignet de l'homme, auquel il s'était à présent inconsciemment raccroché de sa main mutilée, il regardait la pièce endormie que seule la voix de Cid venait déranger, son regard passant du fantôme d'Hojo à celui de Lucrétia, luttant pour revenir à la réalité. La jeune femme prenait des notes sans lui accorder un regard autre que scientifique. Hojo quant à lui, le dévorait du regard, frissonnant d'impatience à l'idée d'expérimenter davantage, triturant une seringue dans sa poche. Puis, se redressant d'un coup d'épaule contre la vitre, il s'avança.

Sursautant violemment, Vincent recula jusqu'à cogner la table de nuit, resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Cid. Dans sa main droite, le tissu menaçait de se déchirer. Et avant que le scientifique ne puisse s'accroupir à côté de lui, le pilote, l'attrapant sous le coude, l'avait hissé sur le lit. Ses pupilles dilatées par la panique n'enregistrèrent pas le changement de vue, et il resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés, murmurant des 'non' silencieux, frissonnant d'horreur.

Etouffant un juron destiné à la situation pourrie mais habituelle, puis grondant ouvertement des insultes à l'attention de ce fils de pute d'Hojo, Cid attira son coéquipier à lui, guidant sa tête jusqu'à son épaule. Et comme celui-ci ne cessait de trembler, il replia son bras autour de lui, serrant son épaule dans sa main pour le rappeler à la réalité. Il déglutit, ravalant ses insultes et sa rage, et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux courts, par réflexe. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux après un bref soupir, Vincent n'avait pas bougé, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide, murmurant des supplications silencieuses, son poing serré sur son T-shirt. Son bras libre était replié entre ses propres côtes et le torse de l'homme, et ses jambes, qu'il ne commandait pas, restaient oubliées sur le matelas, l'une repliée sur la sienne. Il resserra un instant sa prise sur son épaule, l'attirant à lui jusqu'à sentir les doigts libres de Vincent trembler contre lui.

" Il n'est pas là. Il ne t'a rien fait. "

Il le sentit tressaillir, et inspirer lentement. Au moins, il l'entendait. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était encore perdu entre ses souvenirs et la réalité, et qu'il ne le remarquerait probablement pas avant une dizaine de minutes. Mais il l'entendait. Il détourna le regard, rassuré. C'était une chose qu'il avait apprise au fil des cauchemars : il entendait ce qu'il disait, et parfois, il arrivait ainsi à le faire émerger plus tôt. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ça fonctionnerait aussi bien en l'occurrence.

" Tu as rêvé. Juste rêvé. Maintenant, faut te réveiller. Tu m'entends ? "

Un soupir, et le concerné s'immobilise, cesse de trembler. Le pilote sait que c'est un départ, mais que Vincent était encore focalisé sur ses fantômes. Il ignora l'invitation de son paquet de cigarettes laissé sur la table, ainsi que celles des jurons à prononcer que lui proposait son esprit contrarié – et particulièrement inventif à l'encontre d'Hojo. Un nouveau frisson traversa l'homme, et il oublia aussitôt ses propres fabulations. La mort du scientifique était encore trop récente pour que Vincent puisse en tenir compte lorsqu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, et ouvrait la porte à ses propres démons. Et il ne parlait pas de ceux qu'il hébergeait, mais de ses souvenirs, son passé. Même si dans le fond, c'était loin d'être différent. Jetant un coup d'oeil au somnambule qui se raccrochait à lui, il jura mentalement, de dépit. Et reprit calmement ses tentatives de le réveiller.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes à l'appeler, lui dire que l'autre taré ne serait plus jamais là, maintenant qu'il l'avait liquidé en beauté, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre ; il obtint finalement de Vincent qu'il le regarde. Croisant son regard, il esquissa un sourire, soulagé par la lueur de reconnaissance qui traversa un instant les prunelles angoissées. Tournant à peine la tête, l'homme scruta la pièce du coin de l'oeil, s'assurant malgré lui qu'on ne lui mentait pas. Lorsqu'il revint au pilote, celui-ci lui sourit franchement, et la vision familière finit de le rassurer.

" Tu vois ? Que moi. Tout va bien. "

Lentement, sans cesser de soutenir son regard, il prit conscience de la réalité. Après vérification, il n'était pas blessé, et ses organes ne se répandaient pas sur le lit. Et il était loin d'être dans le laboratoire miteux de Nibelheim. Il soupira imperceptiblement, et sentit sa gorge le brûler. Il grimaça, et remonta sa main libre jusqu'à son visage, tenant son cou endolori comme pour calmer la sensation étrange qui le lançait. Cid lui lança un regard étonné, avant de comprendre ce que, dans sa panique, lui n'avait pas réalisé. Avec un sourire amusé, le pilote se redressa sur un coude. Et fut immédiatement retenu dans son élan pour se relever, par le poing serré sur son débardeur, que Vincent tenait fermement. Il sourit légèrement en réponse au regard inquiet qu'il lui envoya, et posa sa main sur son poing.

" Je peux pas te chercher de l'eau si tu me retiens, tu sais... "

Vincent comprit finalement, et ses doigts relâchèrent d'eux-même la pression sur le tissu. Il resta immobile, incrédule et rassuré à la fois pendant que le pilote se relevait, attrapait le verre sur la table de nuit et se rendait dans la salle adjacente. Lorsqu'il revint, laissant la lumière de la salle de bain allumée, Vincent était assis sur le lit, une jambe repliée contre son torse, un bras l'entourant. Le pilote lui tendit le verre à présent plein, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, face à lui.

" Bois, ça ira mieux. "

Vincent obéit presque aussitôt, et se surpris à vider le contenu du verre d'une traite. Une sensation de picotement s'était immédiatement imposée à sa langue, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Mais la fraîcheur de l'eau apaisa sa douleur aussi violemment qu'elle était venue, et il savoura avec un soulagement intense la douceur du liquide qui envahissait son palais, calmant sa gorge encore douloureuse d'avoir été trop longtemps sèche.

Il entendit Chaos partager un rire silencieux avec le vampire.

" Pas facile de redevenir humain, Valentine ? "

En réponse, le déclic familier de briquet du pilote se fit entendre, et le calma retomba instantanément entre les démons. Vincent releva un regard fatigué vers l'homme, puis laissa ses mains reposer sur le matelas, encadrant sa jambe repliée. Il regarda un long moment durant le pilote fumer. Le geste habitué, presque machinale qu'il avait de porter le tube de tabac à ses lèvres, la façon dont il expirait lentement la fumée blanche. L'expression calme qu'il avait, tout en étant pris dans ses pensées. Tout lui était tellement familier.

Remarquant son étude, le pilote haussa un sourcil interrogateur, l'observant en retour. Et soupira soudainement un juron. Reprenant sa cigarette en main, il leva l'autre sans un mot, et l'instant d'après, Vincent soutenait son regard en silence, le laissant passer ses doigts contre son cou_, _frôler sa peau encore rouge d'avoir été malmenée. Il nota pour lui-même le contraste entre la peau constamment tiède du pilote et la sienne, qui restait quoi qu'il fasse à plusieurs degrés en-dessous de la moyenne humaine. Il l'entendit soupirer légèrement, et baissa les yeux vers le gobelet vide qu'il avait laissé retomber sur le lit sans s'en rendre compte. Il releva le bras et alla attraper le poignet du pilote, repoussant sa main. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'esquisse un quelconque autre mouvement, et d'autres encore avant qu'il ne le relâche.

" Valentine s'assure qu'il est vrai, tu crois ? "

" Mais non, Hell'. Il termine encore de se réveiller. Tu sais que c'est pas facile. "

Un grondement sourd, et Galiant Beast leur intime de ne pas lui rappeler la mauvaise nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Ces souvenirs-là étaient lui un peu trop personnels. Et les oublier était de loin ce qu'il préférait. Chaos approuva silencieusement.

Vincent détourna le regard, et se laissa aller contre le rebord du lit, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus de raison d'être sur la défensive, rassuré malgré lui de savoir le pilote juste à portée de main. Au cas où. Il relâcha finalement son poignet, et croisa les bras sur son ventre, le verre oublié roulant sur les draps jusqu'à cogner sa cuisse. A côté de lui, Cid se détendit imperceptiblement, replia une jambe sur le matelas pour plus de confort, tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette déjà à moitié consumée.

Le coude appuyé sur son genou et la mâchoire calée dans le creux de sa main, Cid observait le mur en face de lui en silence, indécis. Une partie de lui voulait dire à l'angoissé de service qui lui servait d'ami qu'il était au courant. L'autre hurlait que c'était du suicide. Et que de toute façon, c'était tout sauf le bon moment pour en parler. Et puis au final, à quoi ça le mènerait, sachant que Vincent irait se planquer sous sa cape et ne lui adresserait plus la parole.

Cid esquissa malgré lui un sourire amusé à la remarque. Comme si ça ressemblait à Vincent. Non, une réaction probable de Vincent aurait été de se confondre en silence, mortifié. Ou bien de le descendre avant qu'il ne puisse avertir les autres. Le sourire à ses lèvres disparu à la remarque. Il se demanda si son coéquipier le ferait vraiment. Il se redressa, se tourna légèrement vers le concerné.

" Hey, Vinc- "

Coupé dans son élan, il observa la main pâle de son coéquipier s'approcher de son visage, saisir doucement la cigarette laissée entre ses lèvres, et l'emporter comme il ouvrait la bouche de surprise. Incrédule, il regarda l'homme porter la cigarette à ses lèvres, le regard perdu sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Ses théories oubliées, il se dit que c'était une vision étrange, mais qu'après tout, pourquoi pas. Et retint un sourire amusé comme l'homme se mettait à tousser silencieusement.

Avec un soupir désabusé, Vincent rendit sa cigarette à Cid, et s'adossa contre le rebord du lit, les bras croisés sur son ventre.

" Qui a dit que de fumer calmait les nerfs... "

Cette fois-ci incapable de contenir un éclat de rire, le pilote prit une bouffée sur la dite cigarette, avant de répondre.

" Ca marche. Quand on a l'habitude de fumer. Et que la nicotine a un effet. Vu que vous êtes plusieurs dans un même corps, j'imagine qu'un paquet entier suffirait pas à te calmer... "

Vincent lui jeta un coup d'oeil, prenant en compte la théorie émise. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus l'idée lui semblait probable. Il baissa le regard vers le blouson délaissé sur une chaise, puis revint à Cid.

" ...C'est vrai, l'odeur est plus efficace. "

Pris par surprise, le pilote ne sut que répondre. Il observa le vide un instant, et après quelques instants, alla tendre la cigarette à son coéquipier, la plaçant en face de lui de manière à ce qu'il ait juste à ouvrir la bouche pour la prendre. Levant la main par réflexe, Vincent accepta l'offre, attrapa la cigarette offerte, et une fois le filtre à ses lèvres, prit une bouffée, inspirant cette fois-ci plus lentement.

Le pilote s'étira, calmant les nerfs et muscles fatigués qui le rappelaient à l'ordre. Il sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet, l'alluma, et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Vincent. Bah. Il finirait bien par devoir lui parler, de toute façon, alors aujourd'hui ou dans trois semaines...Et, dans le fond, tant mieux : Il ne voyait pas trop comment lui dire "au fait, je sais qu'une nouvelle saloperie de démon s'est réveillé dans ta tête et qu'il bouffe des gens quand l'envie le prend", sans que ça passe mal.

Vincent se tourna vers lui, inhalant une dernière bouffée sur la cigarette bientôt morte. Cid se passa automatiquement la main dans les cheveux, s'arrêtant à la base de sa nuque. Il le regarda faire, interrogateur. Après un instant, décidé à laisser tomber pour ce soir, Cid hocha simplement la tête en réponse à la question silencieuse de l'homme. Il écrasa sa cigarette puis alla éteindre la lumière de la salle de bain. Enfin, il reprit place sur le matelas. Vincent se redressa alors, prenant appui sur ses mains pour sortir du lit. Mais à peine s'était-il redressé que le pilote avait passé son bras autour de sa taille, le retenant près de lui.

" Reste là. "

Cid releva la main jusqu'à son épaule, et l'attira à lui, le faisant basculer sur le matelas. Vincent se laissa entrainer, et à l'air surpris qu'il aborda, le pilote esquissa un sourire amusé.

" J'ai pas envie de me relever pour te filer ma veste. Alors reste là."


End file.
